UN AMOUR INOUBLIABLE
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Et si Candy et Terry ne s'étaient pas rencontrés adolescents, mais adultes...?
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOUR INOUBLIABLE **

**Par Mallory Quinn **

Chapitre 1

"Deux navires perdus dans le brouillard"

Le soleil brillait à Londres mais ne chauffait pas du tout l'atmosphère. C'est la fin du mois de décembre, le dernier jour en fait, le 31, la période des fêtes et Candice Neige André resserrait l'écharpe autour de son cou. Elle était en Europe en vacances, du moins en quelque sorte. Elle devait participer à des conférences sur la médecine. Comme elle était infirmière, elle se demandait si elle devait faire le pas suivant et devenir docteur. Albert l'avait envoyé en Europe à ces conférences pour qu'elle se fasse une idée et qu'elle prenne la bonne décision. Elle en avait profité pour faire du tourisme et visiter tous les sites historiques. Albert, elle pensait à lui avec beaucoup d'affection. C'était tout de même son bienfaiteur, il l'avait adopté, envoyé au Collège, l'avait supporté quand elle décida d'aller à l'école d'infirmière, d'habiter seule et maintenant dans son désir de devenir peut être médecin. Il était devenu plus qu'un ami, au cours des années, ils étaient devenus très proches. Et quand Albert la demanda en mariage, elle avait d'abord refusé, après des années de persévérance de sa part, elle avait finalement accepté. Il aurait voulu l'accompagner dans son voyage mais il avait des affaires plus pressantes à régler, une fusion qui allait rendre les André une des familles les plus riches de l'Amérique. Candy faisait les dernières courses avant d'embarquer sur un paquebot en partance pour l'Amérique. Elle avait hâte de revoir ses amis : Archie, Annie, Patty; ses deux mamans Mlle Pony et Sœur Maria, les enfants de la maison Pony et surtout Albert. Elle avait hâte aussi de reprendre son travail, bien qu'Albert lui répétait toujours qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de travailler, mais travailler comme infirmière et aider les autres, était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle se réveillait tous les matins. Elle retourna à son hôtel pour faire ses valises. Annie, son amie d'enfance qui était mariée à Archibald, avait insisté pour qu'elle s'achète une toilette digne d'une lady. Elle avait donc toute une garde-robe complète pour ce voyage. Candy n'avait jamais été intéressée par l'argent. Albert était immensément riche, mais pour Candy le plus important était d'avoir une famille, quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui s'occupe d'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait refusé de l'épouser toutes les autres fois, mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait. Elle songea à Anthony, son amour d'enfance, comme il lui manquait ! Les années avaient passées et la douleur était restée mais elle s'était habituée à vivre avec la perte d'Anthony. La perte d'Alistair à la guerre était aussi douloureuse. Annie et Patty avaient essayé de la mettre en ménage avec tous les jeunes célibataires de la région, mais sans succès. Même Daniel Legrand avait essayé de la conquérir par la douceur, après le fiasco qui avait faillit la lier à vie à son pire ennemi, il avait décidé de devenir un meilleur homme et espérait que Candy allait finir par tomber amoureuse de lui. Candy était très touchée par le geste et impressionnée par le changement de Daniel, mais elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui. Ce genre de choses, ne se commandaient pas. Daniel ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Son changement en homme meilleur avait été bref. Peut être serait-il rester bon si Candy l'avait aimé, mais… Un des mystères de l'univers; le cœur, le muscle involontaire au sens propre et figuré. Il s'arrêtait de battre quand il le voulait et il tombait amoureux quand il le désirait. Dame Nature faisait bien les choses ! Elle avait finalement fini de faire ses bagages et était prête à partir. Les porteurs de l'hôtel vinrent chercher ses bagages pour les mettre dans le taxi qui devait l'amener à Southampton. Pas très loin de là, dans un autre hôtel, un jeune acteur du théâtre se préparait aussi à rentrer en Amérique. Après une tournée de plusieurs mois en Europe, il allait finalement retourner chez lui. Le succès de sa tournée européenne le rendait heureux. Il pouvait maintenant prendre quelques semaines de congé et se reposer enfin avec sa fiancée. On frappa à sa porte. - Entrez ! Cria le jeune acteur. Deux jeunes porteurs entrèrent pour prendre ses bagages. - Ça sera tout M. Grandchester ? demanda l'un d'eux

- Oui merci, répondit-il, en les suivant vers la porte.

La porte se ferma derrière lui. Terrence G. Grandchester, acteur talentueux et fiancée à Susanna Marlowe. La vie était parfaite pour lui, une belle carrière, une belle fiancée, une vie aisée, mais pourquoi lui semblait-il que quelque chose lui manquait ? Il voyagerait seul, sa troupe de théâtre étant partie trois jours plus tôt. Il serait donc seul sans personne pour l'ennuyer, il en profiterait pour faire le vide dans ses pensées, avant d'arriver chez lui et affronter Susanna. Ils devaient fixer une date de mariage. Il l'avait finalement demandé en mariage après plusieurs années cédant à la pression de son entourage, mais n'arrivait pas à fixer une date. L'univers semblait lui dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui manquait à sa vie; plus qu'une belle carrière et une vie aisée. Le mariage ? Pourquoi pas, c'était la suite logique des choses; après avoir percé comme acteur, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, il avait construit sa carrière et il devait maintenant s'établir et fonder une famille. Mais l'impression que quelque chose manquait dans ses projets était trop forte. Pendant son voyage de retour, il espérait trouver la réponse. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était sûr que l'univers s'arrangerait pour le lui faire comprendre.

Le mouvement régulier de l'eau sur le paquebot qui la ramenait chez elle était presque berçant. Candy ferma les yeux. Elle était dehors appuyée sur le bastingage du paquebot et imaginait être une sirène à l'avant des anciens navires qui semblait les diriger, en chassant les sirènes mythiques qui amenaient les navires à leur destruction. Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés bougeaient et suivait la direction du vent. Elle portait une robe blanche en mousseline sous son manteau beige et elle ressemblait à un ange. Elle ne savait pas qu'une paire de yeux bleus la regardait et croyait avoir une vision.

Terrence G. Granchester était dans cabine et regardait par le hublot, c'était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue. On frappa à sa porte, il n'entendit pas la première fois, tellement il était subjugué par la vue de la jeune femme. On frappa encore à sa porte, plus fort, cette fois, ce qui le tira à regret de sa transe. Il alla ouvrir la porte, c'était le directeur de croisière qui l'invitait à dîner à la table du capitaine. Il le remercia et retourna vite au hublot, mais la jeune femme avait disparue. Etait-ce une illusion, une vision? Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait vu un ange aux cheveux blonds, il y avait un instant et qu'elle était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il décida de chercher la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle.

Candy était retournée dans sa cabine et décida de se reposer en faisant une petite sieste. Les derniers achats, ce matin-là, l'avaient épuisée et elle devait dîner à la table du capitaine. Le directeur de croisière l'avait invité lorsqu'elle sortait de sa cabine. Elle voulait être en forme.

Le temps passa et Candy se réveilla en sursaut. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle avait raté le dîner avec le capitaine ! Elle voulait commander quelque chose pour manger dans sa cabine, mais elle changea d'avis. Elle irait au restaurant quand même, tant pis si l'heure du dîner était passé, elle trouverait bien quelque chose à manger. Elle s'apprêta donc et mit une robe verte qui s'harmonisait avec la couleur de ses yeux, elle prit aussi son manteau beige. Elle sortit de sa cabine, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Pendant ce temps, à la table du capitaine, le dîner était presque fini et le jeune acteur était déçu de ne pas avoir aperçu son "ange aux cheveux blonds". Le monde autour de lui était en train de parler, il participait en se concentrant à peine. Ses yeux cherchaient la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds sans succès. Finalement, convaincu qu'elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination, causée certainement par le stress et la fatigue, il alla faire un tour dehors.

Candy arriva à la salle à manger et s'installa à la table du capitaine. Malgré son arrivée tardive, les serveurs lui apportèrent à manger. Il n'y avait presque plus personne à la table, elle mangea donc son dîner seule et en silence. Quand elle eut fini, elle se leva pour partir et elle remarqua un étui à cigarettes en or à coté de son sac. Elle le pris donc en espérant trouver son propriétaire. Elle regarda autour de la salle, les serveurs semblaient avoir disparus ou étaient occupés avec d'autres passagers. Elle sortit de la salle à manger et marchait calmement dehors avec l'étui en main.

Terrence G. Granchester prenait l'air. Il eut envie d'une cigarette. Il chercha son étui dans ses poches et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait certainement oublié à la table du capitaine pendant le dîner.

Au même moment, il leva les yeux et aperçu Candy qui passait devant lui, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Elle était bien réelle ! Elle était encore plus belle que dans son souvenir, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés en cascade et sa belle robe verte sous son manteau beige, il faillit se pincer pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il devait lui parler, l'aborder, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse encore. Tout à coup il vit quelque chose qui brillait dans sa main gauche et il reconnu son étui à cigarettes.

_« Voilà ta porte d'entrée mon cher! Se dit-il. »_

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Appela-t-il quand Candy était déjà passé.

Candy se retourna et vit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns au regard bleu profond. Il était très séduisant et elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où donc ? Elle revint sur ses pas.

- C'est à moi ce que vous avez-là, dit-il en montrant l'étui qui était dans sa main gauche.

- Ah oui ? Demanda Candy avec un beau sourire qui fit fondre notre jeune acteur. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est vous le propriétaire ?

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et pour tous les deux, il y eut un coup de tonnerre. Ils eurent l'impression que l'univers avait un sens, tout à coup.

Après un moment de silence, qui semblait avoir duré une éternité, le jeune acteur pris finalement la parole.

- Il y a une inscription gravée à l'intérieur, dit-il, ça devrait dire « A Terry avec amour, Susanna. »

Il n'arrivait pas à lâcher le regard de Candy. Elle dût baisser les yeux, pour ouvrir l'étui et lire l'inscription.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Dit-elle ironiquement, d'accord , mais vous savez que ce n'est pas bon de fumer ? C'est très mauvais pour la santé ! Je me demande si je dois vous rendre votre étui ou en jeter le contenu dans l'océan.

- Vraiment, et vous savez sans l'ombre d'un doute que la cigarette est mauvaise ? Demanda-t-il feignant d'être indigné.

- Bien sûr, je vois les dégâts que fait la cigarette tous les jours dans mon métier.

- Et quel est votre métier, si ne suis pas trop curieux. ?

- Je suis infirmière.

- Oh ! Alors j'ai à faire à une experte ! Mais dites-moi Mademoiselle l'infirmière aux taches de son, avec quoi vais-je remplacer mon envie de fumer ?

Candy s'étonna de l'audace de cet homme, comment osait-il la surnommer ? Mais elle ne semblait pas être offensée. Elle éprouvait au contraire une joie qui lui venait d'on ne sait où.

- Laissez-moi réfléchir et je vais vous trouver une solution. En attendant, dit-elle en lui rendant son étui, essayez d'éviter de fumer.

- Oui, mademoiselle l'infirmière aux taches de son ! dit-il en la saluant comme un militaire. Je m'appelle Terrence Grandchester, mes amis m'appelle Terry, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main droite.

- Enchantée. Candice Neige André, M. Grandchester, mes amis m'appelle Candy, fit-elle avec son plus beau sourire.

- Enchanté, Mademoiselle André, dit-il du tac au tac.

« M. Granchester, Mlle André », ils continuaient les formalités avec un ton moqueur.

Candy ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à l'aise avec un inconnu qu'elle venait de rencontrer. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Terry avait aussi la même impression, celle de la connaître depuis toujours.

« Terrence Granchester, pourquoi ce nom me semble-t-il familier ? se demanda-t-elle. Enfin, tant pis, on verra ça plus tard. Pour le moment je profite de sa compagnie. Je commençais à m'ennuyer un peu. »

- Vous voyagez seule ? Demanda-t-il la tirant de son monologue mental.

- Toute seule, comme une grande, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Votre fiancé vous laisse voyager seule ? dit-il un peu déçu en apercevant la bague de fiançailles que portait Candy à son annulaire.

Déçu pourquoi ? N'était-il pas lui même fiancé ? Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Il voulait venir, mais il avait une réunion importante, qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer. Et vous M. Grandchester, vous voyagez aussi seul ? Attendez un peu, Grandchester…, Grandchester répéta-t-elle, vous êtes l'acteur ! Il me semblait bien que votre nom m'était familier ! Vous êtes fiancée vous aussi avec une certaine Sianna, Serena, non, Susanna Marlowe ! Que je suis bête, c'est le nom dans l'étui à cigarette …

- C'est bien moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir offensé ou amusé

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne vous ai pas reconnu ou parce que je vous ai reconnu une heure après ?

- Les deux …

- Vous êtes d'une arrogance …fit-elle en riant, Votre fiancée est avec vous ?

- Je voyage aussi seul. Mais si j'avais une fiancée aussi belle que vous, je ne la laisserai pas voyager seule sur un paquebot.

Candy rougit sous le compliment. Mais se reprit.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-elle en feignant d'être offensée, vous n'auriez pas confiance en moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je n'aurait pas confiance dans les autres prédateurs.

- Comme vous ?

- Oui…non !

- Lequel est-ce ? Oui ou non ? demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

Terry se sentit fondre au sourire de Candy.

- Je ne suis pas un prédateur…Mlle André

- Quel dommage….Mr Grandchester, je me serai faite une joie de vous rabrouer.

- Vous êtes tellement sûre que vous m'auriez rabroué ?

- Quoi, vous vous croyez irrésistible ? Mon Dieu M. Grandchester, vous parlez d'une arrogance…. !

En temps normal cette conversation l'aurait choquée, mais étrangement, flirter avec ce jeune homme c'est comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Ce qui la troubla un peu. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle décida de prendre congé.

- Il est tard, M. Grandchester, je vais regagner ma cabine, dit-elle en essayant de cacher son trouble.

Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir.

- Un gentleman accompagne toujours une dame à la porte de sa cabine. Après tout, c'est la moindre des choses pour vous remercier d'avoir trouver mon étui, dit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa cabine. Elle ouvrit la porte, entra et le remercia pour sa gentillesse.

- Je suis arrivée. Merci et bonne nuit M. Grandchester…, Bonne Année.

- Bonne nuit Mlle André, et Bonne Année. Il y a un bal masqué demain soir à l'occasion du Jour de l'An, vous y serez ?

- Bien sûr, il faut toujours célébrer le Jour de l'An ! A demain, dit-elle ouvrant la porte de sa cabine et entrant. Elle tenait la poignée de l'intérieur de sa cabine pour la fermer.

- A demain, renchérit-il en tenant lui aussi la poignée de la cabine de l'extérieur, si bien que leur visage étaient très proches.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes qui semblaient durer une éternité, comme s'ils voulaient se dire quelque chose… Mais Candy ferma la porte de sa cabine, incapable de supporter l'attirance qui était présente entre eux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle comme ça ? Il y avait 30 minutes elle ne connaissait pas Terry et maintenant c'était comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. C'est comme si on l'avait jeté dans un abîme sans fin et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle allait attendre le fond. Tout ce qu'elle éprouvait ne faisait que créer la confusion dans son esprit. A chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, son cœur faisait un bond. Terrence Grandchester…Terry….ce nom continuait à résonner dans sa tête, pendant le reste de la soirée et toute la nuit dans ses rêves.

Terry retourna dans sa cabine, le cœur content. Son « ange aux cheveux blonds » existait. Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Ces yeux couleur émeraude comme la robe qu'elle portait et son sourire ensorceleur… Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à elle. Candice Neige André… Candy…c'était pour lui le plus beau nom au monde. Sa vie avait maintenant un sens, l'univers lui donnait finalement la pièce manquante de sa vie, la pièce principale. Il se rendit compte qu'en l'espace de quelques heures, depuis qu'il l'avait vu par la fenêtre de son hublot, sa vie avait un sens, une signification. Il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre auparavant, mais maintenant il pouvait dire à qui voulait l'entendre que le coup de foudre existe. Il en avait l'expérience. Il voulut fumer une cigarette, mais les paroles de Candy lui revinrent en tête.

Il ne fuma pas ce soir là.


	2. Chapter 2

UN AMOUR INOUBLIABLE

Par Mallory Quinn

Chapitre 2

« Un après-midi mémorable »

Le paquebot accosta à Le Pirée en Grèce pour la journée. Les passagers pouvaient sortir se promener et revenir avant 17heures. Candy s'était levée de bon matin après une nuit agitée et voulait se promener un peu au port. Le soleil de la Grèce lui ferait du bien. Elle alla prendre son petit déjeuner et rencontra Terry en entrant dans la salle. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Mlle André… dit Terry.

- M. Grandchester…

Ils continuèrent avec les formalités et le vouvoiement. Ils trouvaient ça amusant tous les deux.

- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Terry.

- Très bien, mentit-elle, et vous ?

- Comme un bébé, renchérit-il.

Mais en réalité, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil plus de 30 minutes.

- Je peux vous tenir compagnie pour le petit déjeuner ?

Candy hésita, à cause de tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais comme le fait de le voir la rendait heureuse, elle ne put refuser.

- D'accord, Mr. Granchester, allons-y, dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et prirent le petit déjeuner. Il lui parla de son enfance, de la séparation avec sa mère, son père, sa belle-mère, le collège, et enfin sa grande passion, le théâtre. Elle lui parla de son enfance à la Maison Pony, des Legrand, Anthony, Alistair, Annie, Archie, Patty et comment elle avait été adoptée par Albert qui était maintenant son fiancé.

- Votre père adoptif est votre fiancé ? Il vous a pris au berceau ou quoi ? fit-il étonné.

- M. Grandchester, dit Candy indignée, j'ai accepté sa demande il y a seulement quelques mois, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser…dit-il inquiet de l'avoir contrariée.

Candy sourit. Elle aussi avait eu du mal à s'habituée à l'idée.

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai moi-même du mal à y croire parfois

- Je le comprends moi, je ne vous aurai pas laissé échapper non plus !

Candy rougit sous le compliment. Ce jeune homme lui donnait des « papillons dans l'estomac ».

« _Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça avec Albert, se dit-elle. »_

- J'étais au collège en Angleterre, l'internat, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

- Moi aussi je suis allée au collège en Angleterre.

- Lequel ?

- Le Collège St. Paul.

- Vraiment ? Moi c'était le Collège St. James. Ce n'était pas très loin de St. Paul. On aurait pu fréquenter le même collège… Vous aviez aussi d'affreuses religieuses très strictes en discipline ?

- Oui, trop strictes pour mon goût. Heureusement ou malheureusement la guerre commença et nous dûmes rentrer en Amérique.

- J'ai quitté avant que la guerre ne commence et j'ai trouvé du travail dans la troupe Stratford de New York et le reste vous connaissez.

- Quand je suis rentrée en Amérique, je me suis inscrite à l'école d'infirmières, malgré le refus de ma famille. D'après la Tante Elroy, une lady ne doit pas apprendre de métier, mais épouser un homme riche qui pourrait subvenir à ses besoins. Mais j'ai tenu bon et quand j'ai pris un appartement, c'était encore pire ! Une jeune fille de bonne famille ne doit pas habiter seule ! Mais j'aime mon indépendance.

Terry était fasciné par cette jeune femme si forte et si indépendante en plus d'adorable. Il voulait passer la journée avec elle.

- Vous voulez passer la journée avec moi Mlle André ? Si vous n'avez rien d'important à faire bien sûr. Je vais voir ma Grand-mère. Elle préfère vivre ses derniers jours sous le soleil chaud de la Grèce, du moins en été, il est très très chaud.

Candy hésita un peu. La journée avec lui ? Sa Grand-mère ? Ca sera certainement mieux que de se promener seule toute la journée.

- Votre Grand-mère ?

- Ce n'est pas une ruse, je vous assure, elle est bien réelle.

- Ok. Je pensais me promener sans trop savoir où aller de toute façon. Mais laissez-moi aller me changer, je ne serai pas longue.

- Prenez votre temps !

Candy alla dans sa cabine pour se changer. Elle mit une robe blanche et rose à manches courtes sous son manteau. Elle mit des escarpins blancs elle prit aussi un chapeau. L'hiver en Grèce n'était pas très froid. C'était une très belle journée.

Terry l'attendait devant la rampe de sortie. Le Pirée était un port très occupé surtout par des pêcheurs. Ce qui expliquait la forte odeur de poisson. Candy et Terry se dirigèrent vers la route et arrêtèrent un taxi. Terry lui donna l'adresse en anglais et ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination. La maison de la grand-mère de Terry n'était pas très grande ; elle était blanche, sans étage. Ce que Candy trouva de plus beau c'était le jardin ; il était immense avec toutes sortes de plantes à fleurs, qui devaient être très belles en été. Il y avait aussi plusieurs arbres et une petite colline et Candy se rappela de « sa colline » près de la maison Pony.

- Comme c'est beau ici, s'écria-t-elle avec joie.

Elle alla vers les arbres et vit une petite fille qui était triste parce que son chat était coincé dans un arbre. Elle parlait très peu anglais mais Candy comprit sa détresse.

- Attends, petite je vais aller le chercher ton chat.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle enleva ses chaussures et grimpa dans l'arbre avec une agilité et une souplesse qui surprirent notre jeune acteur ! Arrivée en haut de l'arbre, elle prit le chat, qui était effrayé et surpris de la voir sur l'arbre.

- Allez viens ici le chat, tu as certainement suivi un oiseau ou un écureuil n'est-ce pas ? Ça t'apprendra ! Dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Terry observait la scène et était encore fasciné par son ange blond qui savait grimper aux arbres comme Tarzan ! Décidément elle n'en finissait pas de le surprendre ! Candy redescendait avec la même agilité, avec le chat dans son bras gauche. Une fois à terre, elle rendit le chat à la petite fille qui la remercia et couru vers l'arrière de la maison.

- Wow, Mlle Tarzan aux taches de son, quelle agilité !

Candy fronça les sourcils pour quelques secondes et reprit son sourire. Ce jeune homme aimait beaucoup les surnoms !

- J'étais un véritable garçon manqué, quand j'étais petite.

- Apparemment vous l'êtes toujours ! J'aurai aimé vous connaître à cette époque… allons voir grand-mère « yaya » en grec. Je vais vous présenter.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison et entrèrent. Une aimable vieille dame était assise au salon en train de lire la bible. Son regard s'illumina quand elle vit son petit-fils.

- Terrence ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire et en s'approchant de lui.

- Yaya ! Dit Terry en la serrant dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, mon petit, dit-elle en souriant. Tu as amené une invitée, c'est la femme que tu vas épouser ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Candy.

Candy rougit à l'allusion de la grand-mère, mais essaya de sourire.

- Non Yaya, ça c'est Candice Neige André elle voyage sur le même bateau que moi vers l'Amérique. Melle André, je vous présente ma grand-mère.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Madame, dit Candy en la serrant aussi dans ses bras.

- Appelez-moi yaya comme tout le monde, mon enfant. Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure.

- J'aime beaucoup votre jardin, il est très beau, dit Candy.

- Merci ma petite. Vous voulez un verre de limonade ? Il y en a sur la petite table là-bas.

Candy se dirigea vers la table et servit de la limonade pour tout le monde. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Le dîner fut servit vers 15 heures 30, et ensuite ils allèrent dans la véranda pour le thé. Candy pris un beau châle en dentelle blanche et le mis sur les épaules de la vieille dame.

- Comme c'est beau, lui dit-elle.

- Vous l'aimez ? Un jour je vous l'enverrai…

- Oh, mais je ne voulais pas…,commença Candy.

- Mon enfant je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps sur cette terre, quand je partirai, je veux que vous l'ayez.

Candy avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne pensez pas comme ça Yaya, vous avez encore de nombreux jours sur cette terre.

- Merci mon enfant, vous êtes très aimable. Dites-moi que faites-vous dans la vie ?

- Je suis infirmière.

- Vous devez être une des préférées des patients, je suppose, avec votre joie de vivre. Je sais que vous auriez été ma préférée si j'étais votre patiente.

Candy se contenta de rire. Terry la regardait et il devenait de plus en plus amoureux d'elle. Comment était-ce possible ? Il venait tout juste de la rencontrer la veille. Il alla faire un tour dans le jardin pour s'éclaircir la tête et parler avec le jardinier. Candy resta avec la vieille dame qui continuait à parler.

- Je n'ai jamais vu mon petit-fils aussi rayonnant Candy, vous lui apportez un nouvel éclat.

- Mais je viens tout juste de le rencontrer et en plus il est fiancé et moi aussi d'ailleurs, dit Candy en rougissant.

- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que je n'ai jamais vu un couple avec autant de chimie que vous deux. Un enfant verrait que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre.

Candy resta silencieuse. La vieille dame venait d'exprimer ce qu'elle n'osait admettre. Depuis sa rencontre avec Terry, elle n'était plus la même.

« _Mais je viens de le rencontrer que de la veille ! Se dit-elle, suis-je en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, ou le suis-je déjà ? »._

La vieille dame lui montra les tableaux de peinture accrochés au mur.

- Ce sont les œuvres de Terry, dit-elle.

- Wow, il a beaucoup de talent. Je croyais qu'il n'était qu'acteur, dit Candy, il est plein de surprise !

Terry revint dans la maison et la conversation changea de sujet.

La vieille dame se dirigea vers un piano près de la véranda et se mit à jouer le thème de « Roméo et Juliette » de Tchaïkovski. Candy et Terry restèrent silencieux et écoutèrent les notes du piano. Leurs regards se croisèrent, la musique semblait les mettre dans une sorte de transe. Leurs regards se disaient ce que leurs bouches n'osaient se dire. Le fait que tout ça; tous ces sentiments, ne dataient que de moins de 24 heures leur semblait incroyable.

L'horloge de la maison sonna quatre coups. Il était 16 heures. Ils devaient partir, s'ils voulaient faire quelques petites courses avant de regagner le navire.

- Yaya, dit Terry en la prenant dans ses bras, nous devons y aller.

- Candy est la femme de ta vie, murmura la vieille dame à l'oreille de Terry, ne la laisse pas s'échapper !

- Ok, Yaya, dit Terry doucement, reçu cinq sur cinq !

- Aurevoir, Yaya, dit Candy on la prenant aussi dans ses bras. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

- Aurevoir mon enfant, vous êtes un véritable rayon de soleil. Ne changez pas. J'espère que mon petit-fils en profitera. Ecrivez-moi, Terry vous donnera l'adresse.

- Merci. Ça sera un plaisir de vous écrire.

Candy et Terry prirent un taxi et s'arrêtèrent dans un petit magasin près du port pour s'acheter des petits souvenirs. Candy en acheta pour ses amis et les enfants à la maison Pony. Elle regardait les souvenirs et vit un harmonica. Elle l'acheta comme souvenir de sa journée passée dans un des plus beaux jardins du monde, avec une des plus gentille vieille dame qu'elle ait rencontrée.

Ils regagnèrent le paquebot presque à la dernière minute. Ils coururent ensemble et arrivèrent essoufflés en riant de bon cœur. La journée avait été parfaite. Aucun des deux ne voulaient la voir se terminer.

- Je vous accompagne à votre cabine, Mlle André, dit Terry

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la cabine de Candy. Elle ouvra la porte, entra et déposa ses paquets sur le lit.

- Voulez-vous dîner avec moi, ce soir ? demanda Terry.

- Oui, j'en serai ravie, répondit Candy.

- 19 heures devant la salle à manger ? Il faut dîner plus tôt pour laisser la place au bal masqué….

- J'y serai.

- A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, dit Candy, oh attendez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous ! Et elle lui donna une petite boite.

- Ah oui ? dit Terry avec un air curieux en prenant la boite et l'ouvrit, un harmonica ?

- Si l'envie vous prends de fumer, jouez de l'harmonica !

Terry sourit, comme elle était mignonne !

- Mademoiselle l'infirmière aux taches de son, comme vous êtes attentionnée avec vos patients ! Vous les traitez tous de cette façon ou ai-je le privilège d'être traité avec bonté ?

- Tout le monde reçoit le même traitement, M. Grandchester, mais les enfants ont une attention spéciale à cause de leur fragilité…

- Et moi qui me croyais privilégié ! Dit-il en feignant l'indignation, je suis choqué !

- Vraiment ? Dit Candy, Vous surestimez vos charmes mon cher !

- Aucune chance de vous conquérir ? Fit-il avec un air de chat battu.

- Vous pouvez toujours courir ! Dit Candy en riant et s'en allant en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Ils plaisantaient, mais Candy et Terry savaient qu'ils étaient déjà conquis, l'un par l'autre. Mais ils n'avaient pas le courage de se l'avouer. Tous ces sentiments leur semblaient invraisemblables. Mais ils étaient là et ils n'avaient aucune intention de partir au contraire, ils devenaient de plus en plus forts.

Terry alla dans sa cabine en songeant à Candy. Il pensait aussi aux dernières paroles de sa grand-mère ; « Candy est la femme de ta vie », avait-elle dit. Il ne doutait pas de la sagesse de sa grand-mère. Elle avait vécu longtemps et savait reconnaître les signes. Et il y avait tous ces sentiments qui lui venaient au cœur. Il se rendit compte que pendant toute la journée, il avait à peine pensé une fois à sa fiancée. Il lui semblait qu'elle était un souvenir lointain…

Candy, quand à elle, arrangeait les souvenirs qu'elle avait achetés. Elle avait donné l'harmonica à Terry pour qu'il en fasse une habitude au lieu de fumer. Elle aurait les souvenirs de cette belle journée dans son cœur. Elle prit une douche et se coucha pendant quelques heures. La journée l'avait fatiguée. Elle avait passé une très belle journée et espérait passer aussi une excellente soirée. Elle se rendit compte que pendant toute la journée, elle avait à peine pensé à Albert. Terry occupait toutes ses pensées. Tout était beau et simple, quand elle était à ses cotés.

_« Pourtant… Non ce n'était pas le temps de penser, mais de profiter du bien être que cette situation m'amène, se dit-elle. »_

Elle ferma les yeux pour ne rêver que de Terry.


	3. Chapter 3

UN AMOUR INOUBLIABLE

Par Mallory Quinn

Chapitre 3

« O temps suspend ton vol »

**_"O temps, suspends ton vol! et vous, heures propices  
Suspendez votre cours :  
Laissez-nous savourer les rapides délices  
Des plus beaux de nos jours!_**

**_"Assez de malheureux ici-bas vous implorent,  
Coulez, coulez pour eux;  
Prenez avec leurs jours les soins qui les dévorent,  
Oubliez les heureux._**

**_Lamartine, Le lac_**

La salle à manger était décorée pour la fête du jour de l'an qui devait commencer à 22heures. Bien que ce fut déjà le jour de l'an, le Capitaine préférait faire la fête sur le paquebot pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers l'Amérique, car à cause du décalage horaire, il se fixait une sur une zone qui atteindrait minuit au milieu de l'Atlantique. Les passagers devaient dîner plus tôt pour laisser la place au bal masqué.

Candy se dirigeait vers la salle à manger et aperçu Terry de loin. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Le cœur de Terry bondit aussi dans sa poitrine.

« _Candy est là, se dit-il »._

Il se retourna et la vit se diriger vers lui.

« _C'est incroyable se dit-il, comment je sens même sa présence ! »_

Candy souriait et il se sentit encore entrain de fondre ! Ils entrèrent dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Les autres passagers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le jeune couple. La chimie qu'ils dégageaient était évidente à tout le monde. Il y eut même un photographe qui prit une photo. Candy semblait un peu inquiète.

- Est-ce un journaliste vous croyez ? Demanda-t-elle a Terry

- Probablement, dit Terry.

- Vous n'avez pas peur pour votre réputation ?

- Je vais m'en charger plus tard, dit-il, ne vous inquiétez pas Melle André.

- Ok. Je vous fais confiance.

Ils dînèrent joyeusement en parlant de leur enfance et de leur adolescence. Ils avaient tous les deux encore cette impression de se connaître depuis toujours. Le dîner terminé, Candy alla se changer dans sa cabine pour le bal masqué. Terry fit de même.

Candy avait un costume de Juliette de « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespear.

Terry avait un costume de Roméo de « Roméo et Juliette » de Shakespear.

Annie avait forcé Candy à acheter ce costume pour son voyage.

- On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, lui dit-elle, tu peux être invitée à un bal masqué en Europe ou encore mieux sur le bateau de retour, ça sera la Saint-Sylvestre je me souviens une fois avec mes parents en croisière il y avait un bal masqué. J'ai du improviser car je n'étais pas du tout préparée. Celui de Juliette est très beau. Comme au collège…Il te faut un Roméo…

- Un Roméo ?

- Je parle d'Albert bien sûr. Peut-être que le fait d'avoir ce costume te portera chance et il viendra te rejoindre pendant le voyage

- Annie, c'est ridicule, je ne crois pas à ce genre de superstition…mais le costume est vraiment très beau, on le prends !

Elles avaient donc pris le costume de Juliette. Pourquoi Juliette ? Annie avait dit qu'il lui fallait un Roméo. Elles avaient aussi pris une perruque brune pour aller avec le costume.

Terry venait de jouer le rôle de Roméo à Londres, alors c'était le costume le plus accessible dans ses bagages.

Candy se dirigea vers la salle à manger qui était maintenant la salle du bal masqué. La lumière y était un peu plus sombre. Tout le monde était en costume et avec un loup aux yeux. Il y avait des costumes de tout genre, Arlequin, Colombine, Napoléon, Jules César, Cléopâtre, Pierrot etc. La musique était très forte, presque assourdissante. Candy ne resta pas seule longtemps. Un homme vêtu en Napoléon vint l'inviter à danser. Ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Tout le monde dansait avec joie et Candy avait perdu le compte de ses partenaires.

Terry arriva lui aussi dans la salle de bal et y trouva aussi la musique et l'ambiance joyeuse des passagers. Il entra aussi dans l'ambiance et se mit à danser avec joie, changeant lui aussi de partenaires.

Candy se retrouva entrain de danser avec un partenaire pendant un certain temps. Lorsque la musique rythmique se changea en slow, elle se retrouva dans les bras de son partenaire du moment et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. La série de slows continuait pendant au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes et la musique rythmée continua de nouveau et ainsi de suite pendant toute la soirée. Candy s'amusait comme une folle elle ne s'arrêta de danser que pendant quelques minutes pour boire un peu d'eau mais son partenaire, qui était toujours le même depuis la première série de slows ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui, qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Au contraire ! Il faisait tellement chaud que le couple décida de prendre de l'air hors de la salle. L'air frais leur fit du bien.

Il était presque minuit selon l'horloge du paquebot. 23h59 et passagers se mirent à décompter : 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1 !

BONNE ANNEE !

Il eut des confettis qui tombaient de partout ! Des ballons le sont des sifflets. Les gens criaient et riaient.

Chaque personne enlevait son loup et embrassait la personne en face d'elle.

Candy était dehors avec son cavalier ils décomptèrent en même temps que le reste du bateau 10…9…8…7..6…5…4…3…2…1, BONNE ANNEE !

Ils enlevèrent leurs loups… Candy eut la surprise de sa vie ou presque. Quelque chose lui disait que c'était lui.

- Mr. Granchester… ! Commença-t-elle

- Melle André ! Dit Terry

Ils ne dirent plus un mot. Le temps avait suspendu son vol. Tout à coup tout était clair, l'impression de bien être et la chaleur qu'ils éprouvaient rien qu'en étant l'un à côté de l'autre…Même sans savoir qui ils étaient, ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre.

Terry se pencha pour chercher ses lèvres et Candy ferma les yeux et attendit les lèvres entrouvertes. Les lèvres de Terry se posèrent sur les siennes et leurs langues commencèrent à se caresser tout doucement d'abord et de plus en plus passionnément. Candy noua ses bras autour du cou de Terry et répondit à son baiser avec une ardeur qui l'étonna elle-même. Terry mis ses bras autour de la taille de Candy et la serra contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Le baiser dura pendant un moment qui semblait interminable.

Candy avait déjà été embrassé, mais ce premier baiser avec Terry semblait être la première fois, point final. Ce baiser avait éveillé en elle des sensations dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Cet homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer, était celui qu'elle attendait toute sa vie. Elle avait toujours entendu parler de la passion amoureuse, du coup de foudre, mais elle n'en avait jamais compris le sens jusqu'à présent.

Terry avait l'impression que toutes les femmes qu'il avait embrassé jusqu'à présent étaient inexistantes. Que Candy était la première et seule femme qu'il embrassait, le reste n'existait plus. L'univers l'avait finalement mis en contact avec l'âme sœur, elle comblait le vide qu'il y avait dans sa vie.

- Regarde chéri, Roméo et Juliette, comme ils sont mignons ! dit une vielle dame habillée en Marie-Antoinette à son époux habillé en Louis XVI.

Aussitôt, Candy et Terry arrêtèrent de s'embrasser à regret, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Enfin, Terry brisa le silence.

- Bonne Année, ma Juliette, dit Terry, je savais que c'était toi.

- Bonne Année, mon Roméo, dit Candy, je savais que c'était toi.

- Tu veux aller quelque part de plus discret ?

Candy et Terry sourirent ; ils se tutoyaient maintenant. La comédie était fini. Après un baiser aussi intime et passionné ils ne pouvaient que se tutoyer.

- J'ai la tête qui tourne, tu peux me ramener à ma cabine ? Dit Candy d'une voix douce. Elle voulait être seule dans sa cabine pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

- Bien sûr. On y va.

Ils y allèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous sans se soucier des regards des autres passagers. Ils arrivèrent à la cabine de Candy et elle ouvrit la porte. Elle entra et se retourna pour dire aurevoir à Terry, mais elle eut une envie folle qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il se pencha et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Candy l'attira à l'intérieur de sa cabine et il ferma la porte avec son pied. La tête de Candy essaya de lui dire d'arrêter, mais la passion était trop forte. Leurs lèvres étaient toujours soudées et leurs langues se caressaient avidement d'abord et ensuite avec douceur.

Candy et Terry avaient déjà été embrassé par leurs fiancés mutuels, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis comme ils se sentaient maintenant pendant ces baisers. Le plaisir qu'ils éprouvaient était indescriptible. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit de Candy, toujours en train de s'embrasser. Terry commença à défaire la robe de Candy et elle commença à déboutonner son costume. Terry s'arrêta à regret et demanda :

- Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

Candy s'arrêta aussi à regret.

- Non, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

- Tu es sûre ? Car après il sera trop tard…

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter.

Il posa prit possession de ses lèvres, ils finirent de se déshabiller et ils sentirent la chaleur de leur peau dénudée ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter leur plaisir. Il se mit à lui caresser la poitrine sans cesser de l'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage, le cou, la poitrine…cette dernière caresse s'attarda un peu plus et fut suivit d'une caresse plus intime de la langue. Candy poussa un gémissement de plaisir et le serra plus fort contre elle en lui caressant le corps. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser, se cajoler, se caresser, à se faire plaisir. Candy savait que l'inévitable allait arriver et elle essaya de parler.

- Terry, dit-elle doucement entre deux baisers, je n'ai jamais….

- Tu n'as jamais… tu es vierge ? Demanda-t-il le cœur plein de joie.

- Oui, répondit-elle en rougissant.

- Oh ma chérie ! Dit-il tendrement, tu es sûre que tu veux que je continue ?

- Absolument, dit Candy en l'attirant vers elle et prenant ses lèvres.

Terry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il caressa ses parties intimes et elle tressaillit de plaisir, tout en continuant à lui donner de petites bises un peu partout. Candy sentit une fontaine jaillir d'elle ; tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans les livres et les témoignages de ses amies ne pouvaient se comparer à ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment là. Elle sentit le désir de Terry contre la peau de ses jambes, et se cambra instinctivement. Terry entra doucement en elle, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Candy sentit une douleur vive la traverser. Il resta immobile un moment, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer et ensuite il commença à aller et venir en elle. La douleur commença à disparaître après quelques instants et se transforma petit à petit en plaisir. Les sensations agréables qu'éprouvait Candy étaient nouvelles pour elle, elles devenaient de plus en plus forte. Candy se surprit à répondre instinctivement aux mouvements de Terry et poussa des gémissements qui l'étonnèrent elle-même. Leurs deux corps soudés ne faisaient qu'un. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Deux corps, deux cœurs qui n'avaient jamais éprouvés la passion amoureuse, mais leurs cœurs inexpérimentés, savaient qu'ils ne se trompaient pas. Le rythme de leur plaisir grandissant, continua régulièrement d'abord, puis, de plus en plus vite et le plaisir atteignit son point culminant au septième ciel et ils furent secoués tous les deux par le plus grand des orgasmes. Ils crièrent leur jouissance ensemble. Candy avait les larmes aux yeux et Terry tremblait un peu, complètement à bout de souffle. Leur corps étaient en sueur. Il se laissa tomber sur le corps de Candy pendant quelques instant et roula enfin sur le coté en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

- Candy ?

- Mmm ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi, aussi je t'aime. Aussi insensé que ça semble être…

- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré c'est comme si ma vie est maintenant complète. Tu es celle que j'attendais, Candy, mon âme sœur. Où étais-tu toute ma vie ?

- Si on avait fréquenté le même collège, on serait peut-être tombés amoureux….

- Je me serai certainement moqué de tes taches de son

- Et j'aurai été irritée par tes surnoms….

- Je suppose qu'on ne le saura jamais.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi impulsive.

- Tu étais vierge, ma chérie….et puis, tu ne m'avais pas encore rencontré.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle en riant, Annie, m'a fait acheter le costume de Juliette en disant qu'il allait me trouver un Roméo…

- Je ne pense pas que je sois le Roméo qu'elle avait en tête…

- Mais tu es celui que j'ai trouvé et celui que je veux…d'un côté, sa prédiction est arrivée, j'ai trouvé mon Roméo et je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Je devais partir avec ma troupe, mais il y a eu confusion et il manquait un billet alors je suis resté à Londres pour prendre le bateau 3 jours plus tard. Je venais de jouer Roméo à Londres…

- Nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer, on dirait

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je t'aime Candice Neige André.

Candy sourit et il embrassa ses cheveux.

- Depuis que je t'ai rencontré je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. C'est comme si tu avais toujours été là…, mais on se connaît que depuis moins de 48 heures…

- C'est pareil pour moi. Je ne veux pas trop y penser, de peur que ce soit un rêve et que je me réveille….

- Si c'est un rêve, alors, je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller ! Dit Candy, fais-moi encore l'amour, mon chéri….

Terry sourit et pris possession de ses lèvres à nouveau. Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à parler, rire, s'embrasser, se cajoler et à faire l'amour. Ils ne se souciaient pas des personnes qu'ils avaient laissées en Amérique, non ce n'était pas le moment. Pour le moment, ils étaient au milieu de l'Atlantique dans leur petit monde à eux où rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance, à part être ensemble.

Le reste de la croisière fut idyllique pour notre couple de jeunes tourtereaux. Ils essayaient de ne pas trop se montrer en public, mais ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble, très discrètement bien sûr, soit dans la cabine de Terry, soit dans celle de Candy. Terry alla voir le Capitaine du bateau au sujet du photographe, qui lui assura que ce dernier, n'était pas un journaliste, mais le photographe attitré du bateau et qu'il vendait les photos aux passagers, quand elles étaient finies.

Le photographe alla un beau matin à la cabine de Candy et il frappa à la porte. Candy était avec Terry. Ils étaient sur le point de sortir pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de trouver le photographe.

- Bonjour Mlle André, Mr. Grandchester, dit-il comme si c'était normal.

- Je suis venu inviter Mlle André pour le petit déjeuner…,dit Terry.

- C'est certainement pour ça que vous n'étiez pas dans votre cabine, Mr. Granchester, dit le photographe.

Candy rougit et Terry sourit un peu mal à l'aise.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda Candy au photographe.

- Je suis venu vous montrer vos photos, puisque vous êtes là Mr. Granchester, ça me sauve un autre voyage à votre cabine. J'ai du les refaire deux fois déjà, les autres passagers se sont jetés dessus.

Candy et Terry étaient bouche-bées.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Candy et Terry en même temps.

- Que les autres passagers ont achetés vos photos…

- Quoi ! dit Terry, mais pourquoi veulent-ils posséder les photos de deux parfaits étrangers sur un bateau ?

- Vous êtes le couple favori, le plus mignon, le plus beau…

- Mais…, commença Terry

- Ils ne savent pas qu'ils ont une vraie mine d'or, un acteur célèbre fiancé et la fiancée d'un homme d'affaires de Chicago célèbre…

- Nous ne sommes que des amis…dit Candy

- Vous n'allez pas insinuer que Mlle André et moi, sommes plus que des amis…, commença Terry.

- …ça ne serait pas du tout approprié, termina Candy.

- Je ne pense pas que votre capitaine apprécierait que vous mettiez vos clients mal à l'aise à cause des rumeurs sans fondement

- Surtout que nous sommes que de bons amis…

- Bien sûr, dit le photographe ironiquement. Ne vous en faites pas, votre « amitié » est en sécurité avec moi. Vous voulez acheter vos photos ?

- Oui bien sûr et nous aurons aussi besoin des négatifs, dit Terry

- On ne voudrait pas que ça tombe entre les mains de gens sans scrupules à l'esprit mal tourné, dit Candy.

Ils réglèrent les comptes avec le photographe qui sortit. Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Nous, le couple favori ? dit Terry

- On a fait un beau travail à cacher nos sentiments…, dit Candy

- Apparemment c'était pour des prunes… notre attirance l'un pour l'autre ne les a pas trompés une seconde !

- Qu'allons-nous faire avec ses photos ?

- Si on les gardait ? Tout le monde a probablement un exemplaire…

- Ok. Regardes-nous ! C'est vrai que nous sommes mignons !

- Que ça ne te monte pas trop à la tête…, taquina Terry

- Tu peux parler toi, la célébrité, dit Candy, allons manger maintenant, j'ai besoin de force après la nuit dernière…

- Et tu en auras besoin pour cette nuit, ma chérie, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant au cou.

Candy éclata de rire et ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Le dernier jour arriva finalement. Nos deux tourtereaux devaient se séparer. Ils étaient au bord du bateau et regardaient la ville de New York avec tristesse.

- Candy, dit Terry, je veux te demander en mariage, mais nous devons être sûrs que ce que nous éprouvons est bien réel, pas une simple amourette de croisière.

- Combien de temps pour être sûr ? Demanda Candy doucement.

- Six mois, si dans six mois nous éprouvons toujours la même chose, alors je te demanderais en mariage. Ça nous donnera le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans nos vies courantes.

- Où pouvons-nous rencontrer ? Il faut quelque chose de public….

A ce moment ils virent l'Empire State Building au loin. Terry eut une idée.

- Pourquoi pas au dessus de l'Empire State Building ? Il n'est pas encore fini, mais il le sera certainement dans 6 mois.

- C'est certainement l'édifice le plus haut de la ville, et le plus proche du ciel…,dit Candy et si l'un de nous n'y est pas, on coupe les ponts, pas de lettre, pas de téléphone, pas de contact pour de bon.

- A propos de lettre, voici l'adresse de Yaya, dit Terry en lui tendant un morceau de papier avec une adresse.

- Merci, dit-elle en prenant le papier. Donc rendez-vous le 8 juillet sur le toit de l'Empire State Building à 17heures. Pas de contact avant, pour ne pas être influencé.

- Ok. Et si on envoyait…commença Terry

- …les photos à Yaya ? Bonne idée ! continua Candy

- On les récupérera la prochaine fois…

- …qu'on ira la voir ensemble !

- On termine même nos phrases… tu es vraiment mon autre moitié.

Ils se voyaient seuls pour la dernière fois. Les yeux émeraude se plongeaient dans les yeux bleus pour une dernière fois dans l'intimité. Terry se pencha et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Le baiser fut bref car ils étaient dehors. Candy se dirigea à regret vers sa cabine. Elle revint sur ses pas.

- Est-ce que tu aimes les enfants ? Demanda-t-elle à Terry.

- Je les adore ! répondit Terry avec un beau sourire.

- Moi aussi.

- Candy si tu n'es pas là dans six mois, je comprendrais…

- J'y serai, dit-elle, et si toi tu n'es pas là, je comprendrais…

- J'y serai, dit-il fermement.

Candy sourit et alla se préparer dans sa cabine. Ses valises étaient prêtes, elle se changea et sortit de sa cabine et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle respira un grand coup et elle était prête à affronter les obstacles pour être avec Terry.

Terry se dirigeait aussi vers la sortie. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'être avec Candy. Il alla donc vers sa vie en Amérique pour y mettre fin et commencer une nouvelle dans six mois avec la femme de sa vie.

La suspension du temps était terminée.

**_Note de l'auteur :_**

**_Pour tous ceux qui reconnaissent l'histoire, c'est une de mes préférées, c'était irrésistible… Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, j'espère que vous l'aimerez._**

**_J'ai dû situer mon histoire au début des années 30 pour être à la page avec la construction de l'Empire State Building, qui fut achevée en mars 1931._**


	4. Chapter 4

**UN AMOUR INOUBLIABLE **

**Par Mallory Quinn **

Chapitre 4

« Sentiments doux-amers »

Albert était sur le quai entrain d'attendre Candy. Il avait amené Archie et Annie avec lui. Il était impatient de revoir Candy, la séparation avait été trop longue et passer les fêtes sans elle, n'était pas la même chose. Annie avait hâte de revoir sa meilleure amie, sa « sœur », elle lui manquait tellement. Archie aussi était content du retour de sa cousine. Il avait été amoureux d'elle autrefois, mais Candy ne l'avait jamais encouragé à cause de son amitié pour Annie. Elle l'aimait comme un frère de toute façon. Il s'était résigné et avait donc épousé Annie qui était follement amoureuse de lui et ils avaient maintenant deux enfants un garçon de 6 ans, Anthony et une petite fille de 4 ans, Jessica.

Candy vit son petit groupe d'amis et leur fit signe avec son bras. Elle ne pouvait pas courir vers eux, parce qu'il y avait une foule de gens qui descendaient et une autre partie qui montaient, il fallait presque se bousculer pour avancer. Elle arriva finalement là où étaient ses amis et ce fut la joie, les rires et les embrassades. Albert embrassa et serra Candy dans ses bras et comme il desserrait son étreinte pour mieux la voir….

- Excusez-moi, dit une voix d'homme en passant au milieu d'eux.

Candy reconnut Terry, il lui lança un coup d'œil moqueur. Elle lui fit un rapide sourire.

- N'est-ce pas cet acteur …. commença Albert.

- Allons Albert nous avons un long chemin à faire… interrompit Candy où sont mes bagages ?

Terry arriva sur le quai et se sentait drôle d'être passé au milieu de Candy et de son fiancé. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était irrésistible. Il vit Susanna de loin, elle lui faisait de grands signes avec un grand sourire.

- Terry, Terry, par ici ! Cria-t-elle.

Il la pris dans ses bras et posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte, il entendit une voix qui lui était familière.

- Excusez-moi s'il vous plait, dit-elle en bousculant un peu Susanna.

Les yeux émeraude et les yeux bleus profonds se croisèrent rapidement pour une dernière fois. Terry vit le sourire moqueur de Candy et il lui rendit son sourire. Mais Susanna n'était pas contente, elle ne vit les deux amants échanger leurs regards, mais était un peu frustrée d'avoir été bousculée. Candy s'éloigna avec son petit groupe comme si de rien n'était.

Pendant le trajet de retour, Albert sentit un changement en Candy. Elle était un peu distante avec lui, mais il attribua cela à la fatigue. Il la regardait, comme elle était belle ! Il avait hâte d'en faire sa femme.

A Chicago, Candy et Annie était en train de parler dans sa chambre. Elle défaisait ses valises et arrangeait les cadeaux des enfants et de ses amis.

- Allez raconte ! Dit Annie tu as l'air…, différente, tu rayonnes de bonheur…

- Que veux-tu dire, Annie ? dit Candy innocemment

- Candy, je te connais depuis toujours, tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivée pendant ton voyage !

- Et bien, rien de spécial….

- Candy ! l'implora Annie

- D'accord, dit Candy avec un sourire.

Après tout, elle avait besoin de se confier, elle ne pouvait plus garder ce bonheur pour elle-même. Elle prit la parole.

- Annie, tu dois me promettre que tu ne répéteras à personne ce que je vais te dire, personne, tu m'entends, pas même Archie ! Je dois parler à Albert d'abord.

- Mais Candy…

- Annie, sinon je ne te dirais rien

- D'accord, promis

- Ok. Le voyage aller et le séjour était assez formel, rien de spécial à part le fait de changer de pays c'était fatiguant et très enrichissant. Mais pendant le voyage de retour quelque chose s'est passé…

- Quoi ? demanda Annie qui s'impatientait.

- J'ai rencontré un homme.

- Un homme ?

- Oui et j'en suis tombé éperdument amoureuse !

- Quoi ? demanda Annie qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, mais Albert !

- Oh j'aime toujours Albert, je l'aime beaucoup, mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Annie, je comprends maintenant ce que tu éprouves pour Archie !

- Mais Albert… répéta Annie

- Annie, j'étais la première étonnée quand je m'en suis rendu compte ! Ça ne faisait aucun sens, je venais juste de rencontrer cet homme et je ne pouvais pas le sortir de ma tête!

- Wow ! Et après ?

- Nous avons passé le reste de la croisière ensemble. A propos le costume de Juliette que tu m'as fait acheter ? Superbe ! Il y a eut un bal masqué sur le bateau pour la bonne année et je m'y suis amusée comme une folle !

- Vraiment ? Tant mieux. Et ton amoureux ?

- J'y arrive, Annie, patience. Au début je dansais avec de différents partenaires, tout le monde portait des loups et la lumière était un plus sombre que d'habitude. Ensuite j'ai commencé à danser avec ce cavalier et il eut une série de slows… Annie je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien dans les bras d'un inconnu. Ensuite, il ne voulait plus me lâcher et nous avons passé le reste de soirée à danser ensemble. Nous sommes ensuite aller prendre de l'air quand minuit sonna et tout le monde enleva son loup et cria Bonne Année ! Quelle était ma surprise, en réalité j'étais à moitié surprise, de voir que mon cavalier n'était autre que l'homme avec qui je venais de passer la journée ! Tu avais raison, Annie, Juliette a trouvé son Roméo, seulement ce n'était pas Albert.

- Oh… Et ensuite ? Demanda Annie qui était suspendue aux lèvres de Candy.

- Ensuite, la première demi-surprise passée, il se pencha pour m'embrasser.

- Tu l'as laissé faire ? Demanda Annie étonnée.

- Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, car j'en avais envie autant que lui dit-elle en rougissant.

- Oh Candy ! Comment c'était ?

- Annie, c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde ! J'avais oublié le reste du monde, il n'y avait que nous deux en ce moment là. Jusqu'à ce qu'une vieille dame dit à son mari que nous étions mignons en Roméo et Juliette. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous étions effectivement en Roméo et Juliette.

- On dirait que vous étiez destinés à vous rencontrer…On dit aussi que la personne avec qui tu te trouves à minuit le jour de l'an, c'est la personne qui t'est destinée.

- Où vas-tu chercher ces histoires, Annie ?

- Dans les magasines. Ne change pas de sujet, Candy. Allez, la suite s'il te plait !

- Il m'a accompagné jusqu'à ma cabine…et je suis allée dormir !

- Candy ! se plaignit Annie

- Ok, ok, dit-elle, mais je t'avertis, tu seras choquée par le reste…

- Vas-y Candy, je suis prête

- On s'est dit bonsoir et il se pencha encore pour m'embrasser…et… et ensuite nous étions dans ma cabine …

- Oh mon Dieu Candy ! Tu n'as pas… ?

Candy rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu l'as fait… ! Candy… tu devais l'aimer vraiment beaucoup pour…

- Annie, c'est comme si nous étions deux aimants attirés l'un par l'autre. Je n'ai pas honte de ce qui s'est passé, je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

- Je suis contente pour toi, ma chérie, dit Annie. J'avoue ne t'avoir jamais vue aussi rayonnante. Et il a un nom ton nouvel amoureux ?

- Oh, tu le connais, de vue, du moins.

- Vraiment ? Qui est-ce ?

- Terrence Granchester.

- L'acteur ? Wow ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire…. Il est beau comme tout !

- Mais sa beauté n'a rien avoir avec mes sentiments, il est doux généreux, attentionné, un bon sens de l'humour…et...

- Et fiancé à Susanna Marlowe, termina Annie. Candy, je ne veux pas être une rabat-joie mais il est fiancé et toi aussi d'ailleurs !

Candy, baissa les yeux et dit calmement.

- C'est pour ça qu'on s'est donné rendez-vous dans six mois…

- Dans six mois ? Pourquoi six mois ? demanda Annie perplexe.

- Pour être sûrs que nous éprouvons toujours la même chose, que ce n'était pas une amourette de croisière et pour régler nos situations courantes.

- Allez-vous garder le contact, maintenant ?

- Non, pas de contact jusqu'au 8 juillet à 17 heures au dessus de L'Empire State Building à New York.

- New York ? L'Empire State Building? Tu vas donc déménager à New York ? Tu en as encore beaucoup des surprises comme ça ?

- Allons Annie, New York n'est pas si loin, et tu pourras venir me voir quand tu veux et je viendrai aussi te voir.

- Et s'il ne vient pas au rendez-vous ? Et si tu changes d'avis ?

- Si l'un de nous n'y est pas, plus de contact pour de bon.

- Candy, tu es prête à risquer le reste de ta vie sur ça ? Ton avenir avec Albert ?

- Annie, je suis tellement sûre de nos sentiments, que je prête à courir ce risque.

- Ok. Quand vas-tu dire la vérité à Albert ? Que tu es amoureuse d'un autre homme ?

- Le plus tôt possible. Il a droit à la vérité comme ça il pourra peut être trouver quelqu'un d'autre…Mais ça va me briser le cœur de lui faire du mal…

- Mais c'est mieux que de vivre un mensonge

- Oui, c'est ce qui me donne le courage de le faire. Bon, finissons, je vais aller à la Maison Pony pour leur donner leurs cadeaux.

- Je vais venir avec toi.

Elles se préparèrent pour partir. Annie alla chercher ses enfants chez elle et ils allèrent ensemble dans le train à la Maison Pony.

Mlle Pony et Sœur Maria étaient contentes de revoir leurs anciennes pensionnaires chargées de cadeaux pour tout le monde. Les enfants étaient contents de retrouver leur « chef » qui avait plein de récits sur son long voyage. Mademoiselle Pony regardait Candy et elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé en sa petite protégée ; elle avait l'air plus rayonnante.

« _Ce voyage lui a vraiment fait un grand bien ! Se dit-elle. »_

Sœur Maria aussi avait remarqué le changement. Elle en parla à Melle Pony le soir quand tout le monde était au lit.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Candy a changé ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

- Oh, vous l'avez remarqué vous aussi ? Elle rayonne de bonheur !

- Quelque chose s'est passé au cours de son voyage, mais quoi ?

- Elle nous le dira quand elle sera prête, Sœur Maria

- Prions que tous ses vœux s'accomplissent.

Susanna essayait de se coller à Terry pendant le trajet de retour dans le taxi, mais sans succès. Terry était distrait ; il regardait par la fenêtre et semblait être à des kilomètres de là.

Terry arriva dans son appartement, épuisé par le voyage. Susanna était à ses cotés et donnait des instructions à la domestique, Mme Henderson de s'occuper des bagages et de leur servir du thé et des sandwichs.

- Comment était ton voyage, Chéri ? Demanda Susanna.

- Très bien, merci.

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé tout seul ? J'aurai voulu rester avec toi mais je voulais passer les fêtes avec Maman, tu vois.

- Pas de problème, Susanna. N'en parlons plus.

- Je peux me faire pardonner en allant dans la chambre…

- Je suis fatigué, Susanna…pas ce soir.

- Vraiment ? Ok, chéri je vais te laisser te reposer et je passerai demain matin, ok ?

- Ok. Aurevoir.

Susanna l'embrassa sur les lèvres et s'en alla.

Terry resta assit dans son salon et pensa à « Mlle l'infirmière aux taches de sons », Candy… Elle lui manquait tellement ! Six mois ! Pourquoi se sont-ils donné autant de temps ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tant de temps pour savoir qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble… Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il devait rompre avec Susanna pour pouvoir être avec Candy. Il se demandait, si elle avait déjà rompu avec son fiancé.

_« Candy, ma chérie, on sera bientôt ensemble se dit-il._ »

Il passa le reste de la soirée à penser à Candy et il eut tout à coup une envie de peindre. C'est un passe-temps qu'il faisait rarement, très rarement en fait, car sa carrière d'acteur ne lui donnait pas beaucoup de temps. Il avait une salle dans son appartement, aménagée pour son passe-temps favori. Il y alla et prit une toile vierge et se mit à commencer un tableau. Il y travailla la majorité de la nuit et alla se coucher aux petites heures du matin.


	5. Chapter 5

**UN AMOUR INOUBLIABLE**

Par Mallory Quinn

Chapitre 5 « Inévitables chagrins »

Daniel et Eliza Legrand étaient au Manoir lorsque Candy arriva pour parler à Albert. Eliza venaient d'être répudiée par son mari à cause de ses infidélités répétitives. Elle avait une petite fille prénommée Rosemary (comme la mère d'Anthony) qui, à la surprise de tous était gentille et douce avec des cheveux blonds. Le contraire de sa mère ! Daniel était marié à une des amies d'Eliza, mais il n'avait jamais pardonné à Candy de l'avoir rabroué.

- Candy ! Dit la petite Rosemary, tu es de retour !

- Oh, ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Dit Candy en l'embrassant.

Eliza et Daniel ne dirent rien. Ils auraient voulu pourtant, mais ils avaient le bon sens de ne pas dire des méchancetés en présence de leurs enfants. Et Rosemary aimait Candy au grand désarroi de sa mère, sa grand-mère, sans oublier la grande-tante Elroy.

- Je vais bien, dit Rosemary Tu m'as apporté quelque chose ?

- Oh oui, mais comme je ne savais pas que j'allais te rencontrer ici, je ne l'ai pas amené. Je vais le donner à Albert pour qu'il te le donne, ok ?

- Ok, merci.

- Je vais voir Albert, maintenant. A tout à l'heure, ma chérie.

- A tout à l'heure.

Candy se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Eliza la suivit en se cachant. Quand Candy entra dans la bibliothèque, elle savait qu'Albert y était. Elle devait lui parler et en finir. Elle ne pouvait le laisser croire qu'il allait passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle avait à faire, mais comme elle le disait à Annie, c'est mieux que de vivre dans le mensonge.

Eliza était de l'autre coté de porte en train d'écouter.

Albert se retourna à l'entrée de Candy et lui sourit.

- Bonsoir ma chérie, dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle pour l'embrasser, tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, merci.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu t'es bien reposé ?

- Oui, ça va.

- Tu as pris une décision ?

- Une décision sur… ?

- Rester infirmière ou devenir docteur… ?

- Oh, ça ! Je reste infirmière…

- De quoi croyais-tu que je parlais…. ? Tu es distraite depuis ton retour, Candy, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Albert, mais elle s'arrêta.

- Candy, nous avons toujours été honnête l'un envers l'autre, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu dois me le dire. Qu'est qui se passe ?

- C'est à propos de nous deux…je…

- Tu as changé d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolée, Albert…je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme.

Albert eut l'impression que la terre se dérobait sous ses pieds. Depuis le retour de Candy, il l'avait sentit plus distante et distraite. Il savait qu'elle avait finalement accepté de l'épouser, plus par devoir et reconnaissance que par amour. Au fond de lui il savait que le jour qu'elle tombera amoureuse, elle le quittera. Mais il espérait aussi qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de lui un jour. Il avait le cœur brisé et il était quand même reconnaissant à Candy, d'avoir été honnête. Après un long silence, Albert prit finalement la parole.

- Je peux savoir de qui tu es tombée amoureuse ?

Candy hésita, elle avait interrompu Albert au port quand il croyait avoir reconnu Terry.

- J'ai quand même le droit de savoir qui a volé le cœur de ma fiancée, non ? Tu ne penses pas ?

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est Terrence Granchester…

- L'acteur !

- Oui.

- Attends une minute, n'était-il pas au port avec nous ? Il est même passé au milieu de nous… Vous avez joué la comédie ! Vous avez fait semblant de ne pas vous connaître !

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Albert. J'ai coupé tous les ponts avec lui.

- Je ne comprends pas ? Mais alors pourquoi ….?

- Parce que je peux pas continuer avec toi, alors que j'éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ça serait un mensonge.

- Mais s'il n'y a pas d'avenir pour vous…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça…

- Mais…

- On va se revoir dans six mois et si nos sentiments n'ont pas changés…

- Et s'il ne veut plus de toi ? C'est un acteur, ils ont des aventures amoureuses tout le temps !

- C'est un risque que je suis prête à courir. Peut être que mes sentiments à moi, auront changés…

- Je ne comprends pas Candy, tu risques tout notre avenir pour une amourette de croisière !

- Peut-être bien, mais je ne peux pas te mettre au milieu de tout ça Albert, trouves-toi une femme qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites.

Albert ne répondit pas. Il avait le cœur brisé et était tellement triste. Candy était sa protégée, il en était tombé amoureux, il était tellement content le jour où elle avait finalement accepté de l'épouser… Mais il décida de faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur. Ça lui prit toutes les peines du monde, mais il finit par dire ;

- J'apprécie ton honnêteté, Candy. J'espère que je pourrais rester ton ami.

- Oh Albert, dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux, pardon, pardon de t'avoir fais si mal, et merci pour ta compréhension. Je vais te laisser, maintenant. Aurevoir.

Candy, sortit de la bibliothèque et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de voir Eliza à la porte.

- Toujours en train d'espionner, Eliza ?

- Tu as rompu avec Albert pour une amourette de croisière ?

- Mêles-toi de tes affaires, Eliza.

- Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire petite traînée et Albert sera bien mieux sans toi !

- Je me demande toujours comment une personne aussi désagréable que toi, ait pu avoir un gentil petit ange comme Rosemary. Je sais, elle ressemble sûrement à son père….

- Tais-toi !

- Tu sais Eliza, si tu étais aussi fidèle dans ton mariage, comme tu l'es pour m'insulter, ton mari ne t'aurait pas mise à la porte !

Et sur ces paroles, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Elle dit aurevoir à Rosemary et sortit du Manoir. Elle était triste d'avoir brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami. Elle n'aurait jamais du accepter de l'épouser alors qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. C'était une grave erreur. Mais elle ne croyait plus trouver l'âme sœur et espérait tomber amoureuse de lui un jour. Elle pensa alors à Terry et aux sentiments qu'il avait éveillé en elle. C'était une sensation indescriptible, pour lequel elle risquait son avenir… Mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était le bon choix, que son avenir était avec Terry.

« Oh Terry, que fais-tu en ce moment se demanda-elle, tu lui as déjà parler ? Oh Terry, je t'aime tellement. Ces six mois seront comme un calvaire pour moi, sans toi ! »

Eliza fulminait après la dernière remarque de Candy. Elle avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à Albert.

_« Terrence Granchester ? Se dit-elle, comme cette petite fille d'écurie a-t-elle pu se taper un homme tel que lui ? Il est célèbre, riche et beau comme tout ! Cette garce a toujours de la chance ! »_

Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir au cours des années, elle retombait toujours sur ses pieds. Tout le monde en tombait amoureux, Anthony, Alistair, Archibald, Albert, Daniel et même sa propre fille ! Sa fille… Oui, elle avait une petite fille à élever et que la « garce », ne valait pas la semelle de ses chaussures, en d'autres termes, elle ne va plus se tracasser pour Candy. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la garde de sa fille.

Le lendemain Terry fit la grasse matinée. Sa femme de ménage Mme Henderson, lui apporta son petit déjeuner au lit.

- M. Grandchester, dit-elle après avoir frapper à la porte.

- Mme Henderson, vous n'avez pas attendu ma réponse, dit-il avec un faux ton de reproche.

- Je savais que vous étiez seul…

- Comment ?

- Je n'ai pas senti l'odeur de son parfum…

- Vous adorez Susanna, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il ironiquement

- Je la trouve imbuvable !

- Mme Henderson !

- Je m'excuse, Mr. Granchester.

Mme Henderson était au service de Terry depuis plusieurs années. Malgré les formalités, elle le traitait comme un fils et n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Terry l'aimait beaucoup, elle était franche et c'est tout ce qu'il cherchait en une domestique. Son attitude maternelle était un bonus ; n'ayant vécu avec sa mère pendant les années où il n'était pas assez vieux pour s'en souvenir, ça faisait du bien d'être traité comme un fils. Elle n'avait jamais caché son antipathie pour Susanna qu'elle trouvait égoïste et superficielle.

- Vous avez fait de la peinture, hier soir ! Qui est-ce qui vous a inspiré ?

- Comment ça qui… ?

- Allons, Mr. Granchester, je vous connais mieux que ça…

- Peut-être que Susanna m'a inspiré…

- Oui, c'est ça et les poules ont des dents…

- Mme Henderson !

- Vous avez l'air différent, ailleurs, vous pensez à quelqu'un d'autre !

- Pas à Susanna ?

- Dites-le moi, vous !

- Pourquoi ? Vous semblez connaître les réponses mieux que moi !

- Ok, n'oubliez pas que c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de vous répondre…Vous revenez d'un voyage en Europe par bateau sans votre fiancée, et elle ne passe pas la nuit ici. Deux choses, ou vous étiez vraiment fatigué par votre voyage en croisière pendant lequel vous n'avez rien fait de fatiguant à part s'asseoir, se faire servir ou paresser au soleil quand il y en a; ou vous avez rencontré quelqu'un qui a occupé tout à coup toutes vos pensées. C'est pourquoi vous avez passé la nuit à faire de la peinture au lieu d'être dans les bras de votre fiancée, qui aurait dû vous manquer beaucoup pendant votre voyage de retour. Est-ce que j'ai raison ?

- Mme Henderson, vous me connaissez trop bien ! Est-ce que ma mère a appelé ?

- Ne changez pas de conversation, s'il vous plait, M.Grandchester, Qui est-ce et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Terry compris qu'il ne pouvait rien cacher à Mme Henderson, elle le lisait comme un livre. Elle lui disait toujours qu'il n'aimait pas Susanna et Dieu, comme elle avait raison !

- Elle s'appelle Candice Neige André, dit-il enfin l'air rêveur, elle a des yeux verts émeraude, de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, elle a des taches de rousseur sur le visage, elle grimpe aux arbres comme Tarzan ! Elle est drôle, gentille, généreuse et j'en passe ! Elle est parfaite, du moins à mes yeux.

- Wow, M.Grandchester, je ne vous ai jamais vu aussi passionné. Vos yeux brillent quand vous parlez d'elle. Cupidon vous a finalement lancé sa flèche ! Vous m'en voyez ravie, dit-elle avec le sourire. Oui, votre mère a appelé, elle passera vous voir en fin d'après midi. Je vais vous laisser, maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez ou me trouver.

Terry fit un brin de toilette et mangea le petit-déjeuner que lui avait apporté Mme Henderson. Il alla ensuite prendre une douche. Pendant qu'il était dans la douche entrain de se savonner le visage, il sentit quelque chose le tenir à la taille. Il se retourna après avoir rincé son visage.

- Susanna ! Cria-t-il.

Elle répondit en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Terry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il essaya de la repousser, mais elle s'accrocha de plus belle. Elle relâcha son étreinte, quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas à son baiser et ils sortirent de la douche.

- Susanna ne me fait plus peur comme ca ! J'avais du savon au visage.

- Allons chéri, tu m'as manqué hier soir.

- J'étais très fatigué….

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Terry ? Tu as changé depuis ton retour. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Terry ne répondit pas. Il finit de s'essuyer et alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Susanna fit de même et le suivi en ramassant ses habits qui étaient éparpillés dans la salle de bain. Après un long silence, Terry se décida à parler.

- Susanna,…il faut qu'on parle.

- Oh, oh…Tu veux rompre nos fiançailles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Susanna, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est la mienne. Je ne suis pas prêt…

- Mais on n'est pas obligé de se marier tout de suite, on peut changer la date.

- Ça ne va pas marcher, Susanna… Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime comme il se doit

- Mais, je t'aime, moi, cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je croyais que tu m'aimais aussi !

- Je suis désolé, Susanna…

- Je ne comprends rien, comment, pourquoi, quand … ?

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent…..

- Ok, dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Merci quand même pour ta franchise. Je vais partir, maintenant. J'ai besoin de prendre de l'air.

Elle se leva pris ses affaires et sortit de l'appartement. Terry était un peu triste de lui faire du mal, mais rester avec Susanna après avoir été avec Candy, serait un mensonge. S'il avait vraiment été amoureux de Susanna, il n'aurait jamais regardé Candy une seconde fois. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Candy et il ne pouvait, désormais, qu'être avec Candy. Il se sentait mieux rien qu'en pensant à elle. Il passa le reste de sa journée à jouer de l'harmonica et à peindre.

Mme Henderson se demandait d'où venait le son de l'harmonica. Elle chercha et se rendit compte, que la musique venait de la salle de peinture et que c'était Terry qui jouait ! Depuis quand jouait-il de l'harmonica ? Quelque chose d'autre avait changé se dit-elle, mais quoi ? Elle réfléchit pendant et un moment et tout à coup elle se dit : la cigarette ! Il n'y a plus d'odeur de cigarette ! Il a arrêté de fumer ! Dieu vous bénisse Candice Neige André pour quoi que vous ayez fait, pour qu'il arrête de fumer. Vous êtes sans l'ombre d'un doute, la femme qu'il lui faut !

Eleonor Baker, sonna à la porte de l'appartement de son fils aux environ de 18 heures. Mme Henderson ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer, elle était sur le point de renter chez elle.

- Bonsoir, Mme Baker, fit-elle avec un sourire.

- Bonsoir, Mme Henderson, dit Eleonor gentiment, où est mon fils ? Susanna m'a dit qu'il a rompu ses fiançailles ?

Si Mme Henderson était étonnée par la nouvelle, elle ne le montra pas.

- M. Grandchester est au salon, Mme Baker, fut sa seule réponse.

Eleonor se dirigea vers le salon. Elle vit son fils assis entrain de lire le journal. Il leva la tête à son entrée.

- Terry, dit-elle en souriant et la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bonne Année, Maman, dit-il, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonne Année, ça ne va pas !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai parlé à Susanna…

- Oh…

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Comment peux-tu traiter Susanna de la sorte ?

- Maman rester avec elle, serait pire, car je suis tombé amoureux d'une autre femme.

Eleonor Baker écarquilla les yeux et s'assit sur le divan.

- Tombé amoureux d'une autre femme, répéta-t-elle, quand ça, où ça, comment ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

- Maman, si tu me laisses le temps de m'expliquer tu vas comprendre.

- Ok, vas-y, parles, je t'écoute.

- Sur le bateau de retour, j'ai rencontré une jeune femme, et j'en suis tombé éperdument amoureux.

- Juste comme ça ? En combien de temps ?

- Lorsque je l'ai regardé dans les yeux pour la première fois…

- Le coup de foudre, quoi !

- Crois-moi, Maman j'étais le premier étonné.

- Et c'était réciproque ?

- Oui, Dieu merci, elle partage mes sentiments.

- Comment elle s'appelle ? Cette petite chanceuse !

- Candice Neige André, elle a les yeux verts émeraude, de longs cheveux blonds bouclés, un sourire d'ange, est gentille, généreuse, elle grimpe aux arbres comme Tarzan, un bon sens de l'humour…

- Ma parole, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Tu es vraiment amoureux de cette femme ! Quand aurai-je l'honneur de la rencontrer ?

- Dans six mois.

- Dans six mois ? Pourquoi dans six mois ?

- Le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans nos vies, elle était fiancée, elle aussi et pour être sûr que nous ne faisons pas d'erreur. Si dans six mois nos sentiments n'ont pas changés, nous allons nous marier. C'est pour ça que nous allons nous rencontrer dans 6 mois, le 8 juillet au dessus de l'Empire State Building à 17heures.

- L'Empire State Building?

- Oui, nous n'aurons aucun contact jusqu'au 8 juillet.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi romantique ! Je suis contente pour toi. Je suis contente que tu sois aussi heureux. Mais si elle ne vient pas dans six mois ? Tu vas risquer tout sur une amourette de croisière ?

- C'est un risque je suis prêt à courir Maman.

- Ok. Pauvre Susanna ! Elle va s'en remettre, il vaut mieux qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui l'aime autant que tu aimes cette Candice. Mais je vois des taches de peinture sur ton habit, tu as fais de la peinture ?…. Et tu ne sens plus la cigarette ! Mon Dieu cette femme a une bonne influence sur toi ! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer.

- Patience, Maman, patience.

Terry passa le reste de la soirée à parler de Candy, il lui raconta leur visite à sa Grand-mère, les blagues qu'il avait entendu, tout, sauf les détails de leurs nuits passionnées, bien sûr !

Une semaine plus tard, Annie alla voir Candy à l'hôpital pendant la pause, un journal à la main.

- Candy, Candy, regardes le titre de ce journal !

Candy pris le journal et lu : TERRENCE GRANCHERSTER ET SUSANNA MARLOWE : C'EST FINI !

- Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi, dit Annie

- Oh, Annie, je sais que c'est mal, mais le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres, parfois, dit Candy

- Candy, dis-toi bien, que vous êtes destinés à être ensemble. Séparés, vous serez malheureux tous les deux de votre coté. Mieux vaut un peu de peine maintenant, qu'une vie entière malheureuse.

- Merci, Annie, dit Candy en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu étais entrain de faire ?

- J'écrivais une lettre à la grand-mère de Terry. J'aurai voulu que tu la rencontres Annie, c'est une charmante vieille dame. Je n'ai passé que quelques heures avec elle, j'aurai voulu rester plus longtemps.

- Apparemment tu es aussi tombée amoureuse de sa grand-mère !Dit Annie en riant.

- Oh Annie ! Dit Candy en riant.

Annie partit et Candy continua son travail. Elle était gaie et joyeuse et elle chantonnait des chants de joie. Flanny qui travaillait avec elle depuis plusieurs années, avait remarqué le changement. Pendant un moment de repos, Flanny demanda :

- Candy ? Que se passe-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu si joyeuse ?

- Je suis toujours joyeuse, Flanny.

- Non, non, ta joie déborde un peu trop depuis ton retour d'Europe. Raconte !

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il y a quelque chose à raconter ?

- Candy, tu es un vrai rayon de soleil, les malades t'aiment bien, et le monde autour de toi aussi en général. Mais ton rayon est très fort ces derniers temps. Tu viens de rompre avec ton fiancé au lieu d'être triste, tu débordes de joie !

- Ok, Flanny puisse que tu veux le savoir, pendant mon voyage de retour j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…

- Oh, je vois que Cupidon t'a finalement lancé sa flèche ! Je me demandais quand ça allait arriver…

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que j'avais vu que tu avais accepté d'épouser ton « père adoptif » plus par devoir que par amour.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

- Je ne voulais me mêler de tes affaires, et puis je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal. Alors, qui est l'heureux élu ?

- Terrence Grandchester.

- L'acteur ? wow ! Tu es sûre que tu ne trompes pas ? les acteurs sont volages…

- Flanny, si je me rends compte que ce n'était qu'une amourette pour lui, je lui en serais très reconnaissante, rien que pour ce que j'éprouve en ce moment.

- Tu es trop bonne, ma chère Candy… Attends un peu, il y avait un article dans le journal…. Voilà ! Dit-elle en trouvant le journal, il vient de rompre avec sa fiancée… tu veux dire que c'est pour toi tout ça !

A ce moment là, on les appela pour une urgence, il y avait eu un accident de la route. Les deux infirmières retournèrent à leur travail. Candy ne put répondre.

Terry allait aux répétitions avec une très bonne humeur. Pour un homme qui venait de rompre ses fiançailles, il avait l'air d'être un peu trop joyeux. Son ami Jason Kent, lui fit la remarque, quand ils étaient seuls dans la loge de Terry.

- Pour quelqu'un qui vient de rompre ses fiançailles, tu es un peu trop joyeux. Crache le morceau ! Tu as été chanceux sur le bateau, hein ?

- Arrête, Jason, ce n'est pas comme ça du tout.

- Mais il y a une femme là dessous…

- Tu sais que j'aime que ma vie privée reste comme telle, privée.

Jason ne répondit pas. Il savait que Terry n'aimait parler de sa vie privée. Il ne posa plus de question, et tout le monde profita de sa nouvelle bonne humeur. La troupe soupçonnait qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, mais comme Terry ne disait rien sur sa vie… Même Susanna eut droit au traitement de faveur. Terry était tellement heureux, qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Sa mère et Mme Henderson ne pouvait pas demander plus, elles étaient étonnées de voir le changement total en lui. Elles comptaient aussi les jours pour rencontrer Candy, la cause de tout ce bonheur.


	6. Chapter 6

**UN AMOUR INOUBLIABLE **

**Par Mallory Quinn **

**Chapitre 6 **

**« Rêves brisés » **

Six mois plus tard, le 7 juillet, Candy terminait sa dernière journée de travail à l'Hôpital Général de Chicago. Elle avait demandé un transfert à l'Hôpital Général de New York. Elle était prête à partir. Son petit groupe d'amis, Annie, Archie, Albert, Patty, étaient au Manoir des André pour un dernier verre à l'occasion de son départ. Melle Pony et Sœur Maria étaient venus avec les enfants pour qu'ils puissent dire aurevoir à leur « chef ». Ses valises étaient faites et Annie lui enverra le reste de ses affaires plus tard. Albert avait insisté pour l'accompagner pour s'assurer que tout irait bien pour elle. Peut être espérait-il secrètement que Terry ne viendrait pas ? Il avait arrangé pour elle, un petit appartement où elle pouvait habiter en attendant que ses projets se réalisent. Il voulait lui offrir de rester dans le Manoir que les André possédaient à New York, mais il savait que Candy refuseraient. Elle aimait trop son indépendance.

- Alors Candy, dit Archie, tu nous quittes vraiment pour de bon cette fois-ci ?

- On dirait que oui, Archie dit-elle en souriant, je ne vais pas si loin, New York, c'est presque la porte à coté.

- Tu viendras nous voir ? Demanda Melle Pony

- Mais bien sûr ! Et vous aussi vous pouvez venir me voir ! Dit Candy

Archie la regarda dans les yeux.

« _Elle est tellement heureuse se dit-il. J'espère qu'il la mérite. »_

- Tu dois nous appeler tous les jours, dit Patty, n'est-ce pas Annie ?

- Si tu m'envoies les sous pour la facture, pourquoi pas ? Plaisanta-t-elle

- Je crois que je viendrais te voir tous les week-end si je le pouvais ! Dit Annie. Oh Candy tu vas tellement me manquer !

Ils allèrent à la gare pour accompagner, Candy et Albert prendre le train vers New York. Vers un nouveau départ ! Il y eut des pleurs, des larmes des embrassades. Le train démarra et Candy s'en allait retrouver Terry.

Annie venait de mettre ses enfants au lit. Elle alla rejoindre Archie dans le salon. Il n'était pas de très bonne humeur depuis leur retour de la gare. Annie l'avait remarqué. Elle savait que son mari avait un faible pour Candy. Mais Candy ne le traitait qu'en ami. Voir Candy avec Albert était un peu normal pour lui, comme Albert était son oncle et la tête de la famille. Mais de la savoir si amoureuse de cet acteur…

- Est-ce que ça va, Archie ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu es sûre que Candy ira bien ? Que ce n'est pas une illusion ?

- Chéri, Candy est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Elle est sûre de ses sentiments et de ceux de Terry.

- Terry ? Tu l'appelles « Terry » toi aussi ?

- Mais enfin, c'est comme ça que Candy l'appelle… !

- Je ne comprends pas comment elle a pu laisser Albert pour… pour…

- L'amour de sa vie ? Ecoutes, Archie, Candy a toujours été là pour nous et surtout quand on avait besoin d'elle. Elle pense toujours aux autres avant de penser à elle. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un et en est tombé amoureuse. Tu aurais voulu qu'elle continue avec Albert, alors que son cœur était ailleurs ? Candy est la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à Albert.

- Et si cet acteur ne vient pas ? Tu m'as dit qu'ils se sont donnés rendez-vous il y a six mois…

- Il faut arriver au pont pour le traverser. Candy a confiance en leur amour.

- Mais…

- Archie, Chéri, ce n'est pas très agréable d'écouter son mari parler d'une autre femme… même s'il s'agit de ma « sœur » et meilleure amie…

- Excuse-moi, chérie, dit-il en la prenant pour l'embrasser. Les enfants dorment ?

- Mmmm

- Pas de danger d'être interrompus…dit-il en l'embrassant à l'oreille.

- Non…

Archie embrassa sa femme qui lui rendit son baiser.

A New York, le 8 juillet, 8 heures du matin. Terrence Granchester se leva et se prépara pour un rendez-vous pris il y six mois, qu'il attendait avec impatience. Enfin il allait la voir, enfin il allait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour. Il n'alla pas au théâtre ce jour-là, il avait averti qu'il ne serait pas là de la journée. Sa mère l'avait appelé la veille pour lui demander si ses sentiments avaient changé, il lui avait assuré que ses sentiments étaient plus forts que jamais, qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans Candy.

Mme Henderson avait remarqué combien son patron était devenu plus jovial encore, ces deux derniers jours. Elle avait été ravie que Susanna ne fasse plus partie de la vie de son patron, elle savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Et elle bénissait secrètement la femme qui lui avait ouvert les yeux à l'amour. Ça aurait été une grossière erreur d'épouser Susanna.

Terry alla dans une galerie d'art et décida d'aller vendre quelques toiles de peinture. Depuis quelques mois, il en avait vendu plusieurs. Candy était sa muse, son inspiration.

Ensuite, il fit quelques courses, dont un beau bouquet de roses blanches. Il se souvenait qu'elle sentait toujours la rose. Il acheta aussi une bague de fiançailles. Il alla saluer sa mère et rentra chez lui pour se préparer. Il était presque 17 heures. Il se rendit à l'Empire State Building et monta jusqu'au toit.

Candy s'installa dans le petit appartement qu'Albert avait arrangé pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas trop déballer ses affaires, car elle savait qu'elle irait habiter bientôt avec Terry. Elle prit une douche et se changea. Elle alla faire quelques courses avec Albert qui voulut lui offrir quelques vêtements.

- Après tout, je suis ton père adoptif non, dit-il ?

- Il était presque 17heures, Albert. Je dois y aller. Tu peux faire livrer les vêtements chez moi ? Merci pour tout.

Et elle s'éloigna pour prendre un taxi.

- L'Empire State c'est de l'autre coté, Candy, lui dit-il.

- Oh, mon Dieu que je suis distraite. Merci Albert !

Elle héla un taxi et entra.

- L'Empire State Building, dit-elle au chauffeur de taxi.

- Ok, ma petite dame ! Dit le chauffeur.

Le taxi démarra et se dirigeait vers la destination demandée. Il y avait beaucoup de trafic, comme c'était pendant les heures de pointe, le taxi avançait lentement. Candy était de plus en plus impatiente.

_« Vite, vite se dit-elle intérieurement, il est presque 17 heures, j'ai rendez-vous avec mon futur mari, que j'aime de tout mon cœur ! »_

Le taxi s'arrêta à quelques mètres de L'Empire State Building, à cause de l'embouteillage. Candy décida de descendre, car elle n'en pouvait plus.

- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, je vais descendre ici.

- Ok, ma petite dame, dit le chauffeur en s'arretant.Ca sera 3$.

Candy lui donna un billet de 20 $.

- Gardez la monnaie ! Dit Candy

- Oh, wow ! Merci ma petite dame ! Dit le taximan

- Je vais me marier, dit Candy en sortant de la voiture.

- Félicitations, ma petite dame, il a de la chance votre fiancé !

- Merci.

Candy se dirigea vers l'Empire State Building presque en courant. Elle leva la tête et regarda le grand édifice et traversa la rue en courant. Elle ne vit pas la voiture qui venait à toute vitesse et qui la renversa brutalement. Le chauffeur de taxi, qui entendit le coup de frein et les cris des gens, sortit pour voir ce qui se passait. Il vit sa petite dame couchée sur l'asphalte, reversée par une voiture, elle avait une blessure à la tête, le sang coulait et elle était inconsciente.

- Appelez une ambulance ! Cria un passant.

Pendant ce temps-là, Terry était au dessus de l 'Empire State Building à quelques mètre seulement de là, sans savoir le malheur qui venait d'arriver. Il surveillait chaque personne qui sortait de l'ascenseur. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas. 17 heures 30, personne. 18 heures, Candy n'était toujours pas là. 18 heures 30 il commença à pleuvoir fort, un orage en fait, avec des éclairs et du tonnerre, il resta jusqu'à minuit lorsque le building fermait ses portes aux visites.

Terry était complètement abattu. Elle n'était pas venue ! Elle ne l'aimait donc plus ? Comment avait-il pu se tromper de la sorte ? Il savait qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle ne vienne pas, mais il avait tellement confiance en leur amour, qu'il n'avait même pas considérer cette possibilité.

Il rentra chez lui complètement découragé. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Il y a quelques heures, il était si heureux à l'idée qu'elle venait et qu'il allait la voir pour passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Maintenant rien, plus rien. Il devait respecter leur pacte. Il ne la cherchera pas et ne cherchera pas à savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas venue. Pourtant il avait envie de remuer ciel et terre pour la trouver et l'interroger pour savoir.

« Oh Candy, mon amour ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne m'aimais pas assez ? Comment vais-je faire pour vivre sans toi ? Ces six derniers mois, c'est le fait que j'allais te voir qui m'a donné le courage de continuer à vivre. »

Il était assis sur son lit, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait perdu la femme de sa vie, parce qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, croyait-il, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il ne savait pas qu'au même moment sa bien-aimée était inconsciente à l'hôpital et allait se réveiller pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps parce qu'elle l'avait manqué.

Pendant ce temps à l'hôpital, Albert, Annie, Archie et Patty attendaient dans le couloir. Albert les avait appelés dès que l'hôpital l'avait contacté en trouvant ses coordonnées dans le sac de Candy. Ils avaient contacté Albert à Chicago, et on leur avait le nouveau numéro d'Albert à New York. Il s'était rendu aussitôt à l'hôpital. Archie et les autres étaient arrivés très tard ce soir là et se rendirent à l'hôpital sans passer par le Manoir des André de New York.

- Albert, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Annie.

- Elle a été renversée par une voiture…, dit Albert

- Mais comment ça ? Demanda Archie.

- Mais son rendez-vous… dit Patty

- C'était aux environ de l'Empire State, dit Albert, peut être qu'il n'est pas venu…

- Tu crois qu'elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle n'a pas regardé où elle allait ? Demanda Annie, oh mon Dieu !

- Le salaud ! Dit Archie avec colère.

- Ne sautons pas aux conclusions, dit Patty, attendons de voir ce que Candy va nous dire

Le docteur qui s'occupait de Candy, se dirigeait vers eux.

- M. André ? Vous pouvez allez la voir, elle a repris connaissance. Mais ne restez pas trop longtemps, elle a besoin de repos.

- Merci, docteur.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre où se trouvait Candy. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle avait un pansement autour de la tête. Elle était pâle.

- Candy ? Dit Annie tout doucement

Candy ouvrit les yeux lentement avec difficulté.

- Où … où…s.. suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle, pourquoi… ma tête est si lourde ?

- Tu es à l'hôpital, ma chérie, dit Annie, tu as eu un accident.

- ….Un accident ?… Quel accident ? Dit-elle encore sous l'effet des sédatifs.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que disait son amie.

- Je devais aller à New Yo… non… je suis déjà à New York je devais aller à mon rendez-vous et…

Son visage avait pâli de plus belle. La mémoire lui était revenue, elle avait raté le rendez-vous de sa vie !

« _Oh mon Dieu, Terry ! Se dit-elle, il doit croire que je ne veux plus de lui. »_

- Annie, Terry, oh mon Dieu, Terry pleura-t-elle, il ne sait rien, il croit que je l'ai abandonné…Terry, j'ai besoin de Terry ! J'ai manqué le rendez-vous ! Le rendez-vous le plus important de ma vie ! Annie, je ne le reverrai plus, Oh Annie, je l'aime tellement ! Terry, Terry ! Je dois me lever pour lui expliquer…mais, que se passe-t-il ? pourquoi mes jambes ne bougent pas ? je…je ne peux pas sentir mes jambes ! je suis paralysée ! Annie je ne peux pas marcher ! Oh mon Dieu !…Oh mon Dieu !

- Calme-toi Candy, s'il te plait, toute cette agitation ce n'est pas bonne pour toi. Archie, Albert allez chercher le docteur ou une infirmière !

Candy n'écoutait pas, elle était au bord de l'hystérie. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que les autres étaient là.

- Terry, Terry, répétait-elle, j'ai besoin de Terry ! Terry mon amour, je t'aime, j'étais là, j'y étais presque !…et elle continuait à pleurer à chaude larmes et à l'appeler.

Le docteur entra dans la salle et lui donna un tranquillisant qui la calma presque aussitôt et elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Une atmosphère de tristesse régnait tout à coup dans la chambre de Candy. Annie et Patty pleuraient. Archie ne disait rien et regardait par la fenêtre. Pour Albert, la crise de Candy était un retour cruel à la réalité, la preuve de son amour pour un autre homme. Elle était vraiment très amoureuse de son acteur. Les paroles de Candy étaient comme des lames tranchantes qui lui perçaient le cœur.

La nouvelle de l'accident de Candy avait attristé tous ses amis et ses proches. Melle Pony et Sœur Maria, avaient du calmer les enfants de la Maison Pony qui voulaient tous aller rendre visite à leur « chef » et lui remonter le moral. Candy était inconsolable pendant des semaines. Elle qui était le rayon de soleil de tout le monde, avait besoin elle même de ce rayon qui réchauffait les cœur des déprimés. Elle pleurait tous les soirs jusqu'à s'endormir. Elle était paralysée et elle avait perdu Terry, l'amour de sa vie. Les docteurs lui dirent que sa paralysie était temporaire. Elle devrait regagner l'usage de ses jambes. Mais Candy ne sentait rien. Elle était découragée et ne faisait aucun effort moralement ou physiquement.

Albert décida de faire venir ses proches pour lui donner un peu de courage. Melle Pony, Sœur Maria et les enfants avaient tous fait le voyage jusqu'à New York pour lui remonter le moral. Ils rencontrèrent Flanny à la gare et ils firent tous le voyage ensemble. La petite Rosemary était aussi très bouleversée d'apprendre la nouvelle. Elle insista auprès de sa mère pour avoir la permission d'aller voir Candy. Eliza finit par accepter rien que pour que sa fille cesse de l'ennuyer. Elle accompagna donc Albert et les autres. A la gare ils rencontrèrent Flanny qui allait aussi à New York pour voir Candy. Albert lui offrit de faire le voyage avec eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous à l'hôpital, Candy était dans le jardin. Son regard s'illumina lorsqu'elle vu tout le monde.

- Vous êtes tous venus me voir ! Dit-elle, incapable de continuer à broyer du noir devant tous ses amis.

- Bonjour chef ! Dirent les enfants de la maison Pony.

- Bonjour Candy, dit Sœur Maria

- Comment vas-tu petite ? Demanda Melle Pony.

- Candy ! Dit Rosemary on lui sautant au cou, j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi !

Candy était bouche bée et avait les larmes aux yeux. Tout l'amour que ses proches éprouvaient pour elle lui réchauffait le cœur. La vie

continuait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là, à cause d'un accident.

- Candy, dit Flanny, je suis désolée de ce qui t'es arrivé. Tous les patients qui te connaissaient demandent où tu es allée. Ton sourire et ta chaleur leur manquent. Ils étaient tous désolés d'apprendre ton accident et ils t'envoient tous leurs souhaits de prompt rétablissement sur cette carte.

Elle lui une carte avec plusieurs signatures et mots gentils de la part des ses patients. Et elle continua.

- Je sais que je n'étais pas du tout aimable avec toi au début. Je croyais que tu perdais ton temps à l'école d'infirmière. Mais au cours des années j'ai vu quelle infirmière de qualité tu es devenue, non pas pour ta compétence que tu ne manques pas d'ailleurs, mais pour ta joie de vivre que tu communiques aux patients. Crois-moi, tu manques à tous tes patients. J'espère que tu auras quelqu'un d'aussi chaleureux pour t'encourager dans ce moment de détresse. Courage Candy. Nous pensons tous à toi dans nos prières.

- Candy, tu as toujours été la préférée des malades à cause de ta joie de vivre, on ne pouvait que te rendre la pareille, dit Melle Pony.

- Courage Candy, dit Sœur Maria, je prie pour toi tous les jours, tout ira bien. Le Seigneur a un plan merveilleux pour chacun de nous.

- Merci, Merci à tous pour votre soutient, dit-elle avec un petit sourire et des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ses joues.

La visite continua et les enfants lui remontèrent le moral en lui racontant leurs dernières mésaventures et en lui chantant des chansons. Candy oublia ses problèmes pendant la visite.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, elle allait mieux. En lisant la carte de ses anciens patients et tous les mots gentils d'encouragement, elle versa une larme de joie. Petit à petit, elle accepta sa situation. Elle était triste d'avoir raté Terry. Au début elle refusait de manger, tellement elle était en colère contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu traverser la rue sans regarder ? Elle regardait l'édifice… elle savait bien qu'elle ne verrait pas Terry, c'était trop loin, mais elle avait regardé en l'air par réflexe, il était là, elle le sentait. Elle commença un programme de rééducation. C'était très pénible et très douloureux, mais Candy était déterminée à marcher. Elle devait marcher pour Terry. Elle voulait lui expliquer qu'elle avait une très bonne raison de lui avoir posé un lapin, mais elle devait marcher d'abord. Les docteurs lui avaient dit que ça prendrait plusieurs mois. Elle ne sentait rien dans ses jambes.

Albert voulait la ramener avec lui à Chicago pour s'occuper d'elle. Mais Candy refusa. Elle voulait rester à New York, même si ses projets ne s'étaient pas réalisés, elle avait décidé d'y habiter.

Albert décida alors, de lui trouver un autre appartement, au rez-de-chaussée. Il était un peu plus grand pour qu'elle puisse s'y déplacer avec son fauteuil roulant. Et une infirmière venait l'aider quotidiennement avec ses exercices.

Annie, qui venait la voir presque toutes les semaines avait une bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer un jour.

- Candy, je suis enceinte !

- Félicitations, ma chérie ! Archie est content ? C'est pour quand ?

- Oui, il est aux anges et c'est pour la fin du mois de mars.

- C'est merveilleux !

- Candy, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais essayer de contacter Terry ? Pour lui dire au moins ce qui s'est passé, je suis sûre qu'il comprendrait.

- Non, Annie. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé d'être avec moi à cause de ma paralysie. Il y a une possibilité qu'il ne soit pas venu.

- Tu ne crois pas à ça, Candy….

- Non, mais c'est une possibilité que je dois envisager, et si c'est le cas, je ne ferais que m'humilier devant lui. Il faut que je marche, comme ça s'il n'était pas venu…

- …il n'aura pas pitié de toi ? Mais Candy, s'il t'aime autant que tu l'aimes, je suis sûre qu'il était là et qu'il comprendrait.

- S'il te plait, Annie, parlons d'autres choses, ça fait trop mal.

- Ok, excuse-moi. Tu l'aimes toujours autant ?

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aimer autant une personne. Bon, ça suffit ! Parlons vraiment d'autre chose. Alors, tu veux un garçon ou une fille, cette fois-ci ?

- Je veux un enfant en bonne santé. Mais Archie voudrait un garçon pour l'appeler Alistair.

- J'espère qu'il sera content quel que soit le résultat.

L'hôpital où elle avait été transférée, lui avait offert un poste ou elle devait s'occuper des enfants spéciaux et malades. La vie continuait, sans Terry. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Il devait penser qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, oh si seulement il savait ! Elle l'aimait des toutes les fibres de son corps ! Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie dans son fauteuil roulant. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Elle voulait remarcher avant de le voir, car elle était au rendez-vous, elle devait s'expliquer, mais elle devait marcher d'abord.


	7. Chapter 7

UN AMOUR INOUBLIABLE

Par Mallory Quinn

Chapitre 7

« L'abîme du désespoir »

_**Souvent sur la montagne, à l'ombre du vieux chêne,  
Au coucher du soleil, tristement je m'assieds;  
Je promène au hasard mes regards sur la plaine,  
Dont le tableau changeant se déroule à mes pieds. **_

_**Ici gronde le fleuve aux vagues écumantes,  
Il serpente, et s'enfonce en un lointain obscur;  
Là le lac immobile étend ses eaux dormantes  
Où l'étoile du soir se lève dans l'azur. **_

_**Au sommet de ces monts couronnés de bois sombres,  
Le crépuscule encore jette un dernier rayon,  
Et le char vaporeux de la reine des ombres  
Monte, et blanchit déjà les bords de l'horizon. **_

_**Cependant, s'élançant de la flèche gothique,  
Un son religieux se répand dans les airs,  
Le voyageur s'arrête, et la cloche rustique  
Aux derniers bruits du jour mêle de saints concerts. **_

_**Mais à ces doux tableaux mon âme indifférente  
N'éprouve devant eux ni charme, ni transports,  
Je contemple la terre, ainsi qu'une ombre errante :  
Le soleil des vivants n'échauffe plus les morts. **_

_**De colline en colline en vain portant ma vue,  
Du sud à l'aquilon, de l'aurore au couchant,  
Je parcours tous les points de l'immense étendue,  
Et je dis : Nulle part le bonheur ne m'attend. **_

_**Que me font ces vallons, ces palais, ces chaumières,  
Vains objets dont pour moi le charme est envolé;  
Fleuves, rochers, forêts, solitudes si chères,  
Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. **_

_**Que le tour du soleil ou commence ou s'achève,  
D'un oeil indifférent je le suis dans son cours;  
En un ciel sombre ou pur qu'il se couche ou se lève,  
Qu'importe le soleil? je n'attends rien des jours. **_

_**Quand je pourrais le suivre en sa vaste carrière,  
Mes yeux verraient partout le vide et les déserts;  
Je ne désire rien de tout ce qu'il éclaire,  
Je ne demande rien à l'immense univers. **_

_**Mais peut-être au-delà des bornes de sa sphère,  
Lieux où le vrai soleil éclaire d'autres cieux,  
Si je pouvais laisser ma dépouille à la terre,  
Ce que j'ai tant rêvé paraîtrait à mes yeux? **_

_**Là, je m'enivrerais à la source où j'aspire,  
Là, je retrouverais et l'espoir et l'amour,  
Et ce bien idéal que toute âme désire,  
Et qui n'a pas de nom au terrestre séjour! **_

_**Que ne puis-je, porté sur le char de l'aurore,  
Vague objet de mes voeux, m'élancer jusqu'à toi,  
Sur la terre d'exil pourquoi resté-je encore?  
Il n'est rien de commun entre la terre et moi. **_

_**Quand la feuille des bois tombe dans la prairie,  
Le vent du soir s'élève et l'arrache aux vallons;  
Et moi, je suis semblable à la feuille flétrie :  
Emportez-moi comme elle, orageux aquilons! **_

_**Lamartine, L'isolement**_

Terry de son côté, repris sa routine au théâtre, malgré son cœur brisé. Susanna essayait de lui faire changer d'avis sur leur fiançailles, mais Terry ne voulait rien entendre. Sa mère et Mme Henderson firent de leur mieux pour lui changer les idées, mais sans succès. Il était devenu sombre et presque taciturne. Il ne faisait que broyer du noir. Il passait son temps à peindre. Ça l'empêcha de se tourner vers l'alcool, au lieu d'avoir la gueule de bois tous les matins, il mettait ses sentiments dans la peinture. Il avait vendu plusieurs de ses toiles. Il en avait fait une de Candy portant le châle de sa Grand-mère. Il voulait le lui donner en cadeau de mariage. Au début, il ne voulait pas la vendre, mais c'était trop dur de la regarder, même en peinture. Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut un coup de fil de Monica, la dame de la galerie qui lui demandait une faveur.

- Monsieur, il y a une jeune femme en fauteuil roulant qui est très intéressée par le tableau de « la jeune femme au châle », mais elle n'a pas d'argent sur elle. Mais elle aime vraiment beaucoup le tableau.

- Alors, donnez-le lui, si elle l'aime tellement, répondit Terry.

Si lui ne pouvait pas regarder le tableau, au moins il rendrait une jeune femme heureuse.

Candy se trouvait dans une galerie d'art avec son infirmière, quand elle vit un tableau. Elle se reconnut avec le châle de Yaya. Elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle et elle ne voulait laisser passer la chance de l'acquérir, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'achète. Elle ne voulait pas non plus demander de l'argent à Albert pour acheter une toile de Terry.

- S'il vous plait, excusez-moi, madame…appela Candy.

- Oui ! dit Monica.

- J'aimerai acheter cette toile… « la jeune femme au châle »

- Elle coûte très chère…

- Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi… mais je peux revenir avec de l'argent demain.

Monica regarda la jeune femme sur son fauteuil roulant.

« _Quelle belle femm,e se dit-elle et ses beaux cheveux blonds, on dirait que c'est la même couleur que sur le tableau et les taches de rousseur, on dirait que c'est dame sur le tableau ! La pauvre sur son fauteuil roulant…. Elle me fait chaud au cœur. Je vais appeler Monsieur Granchester. »_

- Mais…. commença-t-elle, non attendez un peu je reviens tout de suite.

Elle alla à l'arrière de la boutique pendant quelques minutes et revint avec un grand sourire.

- Melle, vous pouvez avoir le tableau gratuitement…

- Quoi ! Mais, non je ne voulais pas.. je peux revenir demain avec l'argent, dit Candy confuse.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Prenez ça comme un cadeau de Noël anticipé.

- Merci beaucoup, madame, Que Dieu vous bénisse, dit Candy avec son plus beau sourire.

- De rien. Allez, au revoir. Marilyn va emballer la toile pour vous.

- Au revoir et merci encore, dit Candy.

Elle avait accroché le tableau dans sa chambre. Terry avait fait une peinture d'elle. Avoir ce tableau était comme avoir un peu de sa présence dans sa chambre.

_« Oh Terry, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t 'oublier ? se demanda-t-elle, Je t'aime tellement que mon cœur en saigne ! »_

Aux environ de la fête d'action de grâce, Terry reçut la nouvelle que sa Grand-mère, Yaya n'était plus de ce monde. Cette nouvelle ne fit que rajouter de la tristesse dans sa vie. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Yaya, il était avec Candy et il avait passé une des plus belles journées de sa vie. Maintenant, il n'avait ni Yaya, ni Candy, rien que des souvenirs. Il alla en Grèce pour régler les affaires de sa Grand-mère. Et un des domestiques lui donna le foulard en dentelle de sa grand-mère, celui que Candy avait admiré.

- Votre Grand-mère voulait que vous donniez ceci à votre amie, celle avec qui vous êtes venu la dernière fois, Mlle André.

- Merci, fut tout ce que Terry trouva à dire.

Parmi les choses de sa Grand-mère, il y avait aussi les photos du bateau avec Candy. Il regarda la première ; il était avec Candy dans la salle à manger entrain de prendre le petit déjeuner. Il n'eut pas le courage de regarder les autres, tellement il avait mal au cœur. Il les rangea avec les papiers personnels de sa Grand-mère.

Il se souvint des dernières paroles de sa Grand-mère, « Candy est la femme de ta vie, ne la laisse pas s'échapper ».

_« Mais elle ne m'aimait pas assez Yaya, elle ne m'aimait pas du tout, se dit-il. »_

Annie et Patty venaient voir Candy régulièrement toutes les deux semaines. Le ventre d'Annie grandissait bien. Patty avait rencontré un homme appelé Joseph Connery et il l'avait demandé en mariage. Elle avait finalement mis le passé derrière elle, et décida que la vie continuait sans Alistair. Albert partit en voyage pour trois mois en Afrique et laissa Archie en charge des affaires de la famille.

Le temps passa et le temps des fêtes arriva. Candy avait préparé un spectacle avec « ses enfants » de l'hôpital. Ils devaient jouer une pièce sur la nativité et chanter quelques chansons. Candy adorait jouer les maîtresses d'école malgré son fauteuil roulant. Les enfants étaient contents de pouvoir faire plaisir à leur infirmière favorite. Elle avait toujours un beau sourire et elle était très gentille avec eux.

Le jour du spectacle, les enfants jouèrent leur pièce devant les autres malades. Malgré quelques maladresses, ce fut un succès. Le concierge s'était déguisé en Père Noël et il arriva avec un gros sac plein de cadeaux. Les magasins locaux donnaient des cadeaux pour les enfants malades, mais Candy avait demandé à Archie et Annie de l'aider à acheter des cadeaux pour « ses enfants » sans oublier ceux de la Maison Pony.

Albert était revenu de son long voyage en Afrique. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps au Congo et au Kenya. Il avait un bronzage digne du soleil brûlant de l'Afrique. Il alla à New York passer les fêtes avec Candy, au grand désarroi de la Grande tante Elroy qui trouvait qu'Albert perdait son temps avec sa petite orpheline. Il invita Candy à aller voir le ballet, « histoire d'un casse-noisette » l'avant veille de Noël.

Arrivés avec Albert au théâtre où devrait avoir le ballet, Candy se sentit mal. Elle attribua son malaise à la fatigue. A la fin de la pièce quand les gens commençaient à partir, Candy devait attendre que tout le monde soit parti pour qu'Albert puisse aller chercher son fauteuil roulant.

Elle regardait les gens sortir quand elle fit tomber son programme au même moment où un couple passait à coté d'elle, l'homme se pencha pour ramasser le programme et le redonna à Candy. Candy leva les yeux et reconnu les yeux d'un bleu profond et l'odeur de lavande.

_« Terry ! se dit-elle »._

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Le cœur de Terry fit aussi un bon dans sa poitrine.

« _Candy ! se dit-il en la reconnaissant. Pas de contact ,se dit-il. »_

- Merci, dit-elle encore troublée. Elle vit qu'il était avec Susanna.

_« Ils se sont réconciliés ! se demanda-t-elle. »_

Elle sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un bref moment. Terry ne dit rien et pris le bras de Susanna et commença à partir.

- Bonsoir ! dit Candy qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

Il se retourna , il remarqua qu'elle était avec Albert.

« _Elle l'a donc épousé se dit-il »_.

Et il sentit aussi son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.

- Bonsoir, répondit-il.

Et il continua son chemin avec sa compagne, comme si de rien n'était.

Albert avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire.

- Tout ce temps sans le voir et tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est : « bonsoir » ? dit Candy encore perplexe.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité, Candy, au lieu de souffrir comme ça ? Je peux le faire pour toi.

- Non, merci, Albert. Je ne veux rien lui dire si je ne re-marche pas, dit-elle fermement.

Albert la raccompagna à son appartement. Ensuite il la laissa pour aller à une réception donnée par un de ses partenaires de New York.

Candy se changea et alla dormir. Elle avait vu Terry ! Comme il était beau. Il avait un peu maigri, se dit-elle. Il était avec elle ! Elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Il était avec elle ! Elle aurait dû être avec lui ! Pourquoi l'univers lui avait-il joué ce mauvais tour ? Après toutes ces années, elle avait finalement trouvé son âme sœur, le seul amour de sa vie et elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui, à cause d'un accident ! Et maintenant, il était de nouveau avec Susanna. Elle était jalouse et elle détestait ce sentiment.

Terry de son côté, décida de ne pas aller à la fête donnée à l'occasion de Noël par la troupe. Il le dit à Susanna.

- Allons Terry, tu as déjà accepté de venir à la pièce, pourquoi ne pas simplement continuer ?

- Non, j'ai pas envie de faire la fête. Je rentre chez moi. N'insiste pas, s'il te plait.

Susanna n'insista pas. Si elle voulait le reconquérir, se dit-elle, il fallait y aller doucement. Elle s'estimait déjà heureuse parce qu'il l'avait accompagné au ballet. Elle le ramena donc chez lui en taxi.

- Merci pour la soirée, Susanna. Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël, chéri, dit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

Terry ne dit rien et sortit du taxi. Il pensait à Candy constamment, mais la voir avec son fiancé ou était-ce son époux ?…C'était un peu trop pour lui. Il l'aimait tant. Bien que la voir avec un autre lui ait percé le cœur, mais en même temps il était très heureux de la revoir.

« _Oh, pourquoi est-ce que je me fais souffrir de la sorte ? se demanda-t-il. »_

Il passa une très mauvaise nuit remplit de cauchemar et d'insomnie.

Le lendemain, il raconta l'incident à Mme Henderson.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller la voir et mettre les choses au clair, une fois pour toute ? Vous l'aimez toujours ?

- Comme au premier jour. Mais, on s'est promis de pas se contacter avant et après…

- Ok. Mais le châle de votre Grand-mère ? Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour aller la voir et le lui donner ? Vous avez son adresse ?

- Je peux la trouver.

- Le châle en dentelle de votre Grand-mère, voilà votre porte d'entrée !

- Merci, Mme Henderson.

- Il y a de quoi ! dit-elle pince-sans-rire.

Terry sourit. Cette Mme Henderson était une source de bonté, à sa manière très spéciale à elle bien sur, mais source de bonté quand même. Il se mit à la recherche de l'adresse de Candice Neige André. Parmi les papiers de sa grand-mère, il y avait les dernières lettres de Candy. Quand il la trouva l'adresse de New York, il prit le châle l'emballa et quelque chose lui dit de prendre aussi la bague de fiançailles. Il n'avait pas pu s'en séparer, il ne l'avait donc pas ramené au magasin.


	8. Chapter 8

**UN AMOUR INOUBLIABLE **

**Par Mallory Quinn **

**Chapitre 8 **

**« Une lueur d'espoir » **

Le lendemain, Candy se sentait mal. Après la rencontre fortuite avec Terry et Susanna, la veille elle avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Elle était jalouse de Susanna. Elle avait Terry à ses cotés et elle était toute seule à cause de l'accident stupide ! Le docteur de l'hôpital vint la voir, c'est Albert qui l'avait appelé. Il rangea son fauteuil roulant dans le placard et l'installa sur le canapé. Elle s'assit en mettant ses jambes sur le canapé. Le docteur pris une petite couverture tricotée et couvrit les jambes de la jeune femme. Il l'examina et trouva que son malaise était certainement du au stress et lui conseilla de se reposer. Il la salua et se préparait à sortir.

- Vous voulez que je sorte votre fauteuil roulant du placard ?

- Non ça va docteur, mes amis doivent venir me voir et elles s'en chargeront si j'en ai besoin. Merci.

- Ok. Surtout reposez-vous bien et Joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël, docteur ! dit-elle en souriant.

« Quelle charmante jeune femme se dit le docteur, et un si beau sourire, sans compter ses beaux yeux verts toujours remplis de tristesse. »

Le docteur ouvrit la porte pour sortir et vit un jeune homme sur le point de frapper à la porte. Il reconnut l'acteur, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de sourire et sortit en laissant l'homme entrer.

Candy était en train de lire la bible, le passage sur la naissance de Jésus, elle ne savait pas que Terry était entré.

- Bonsoir Candy, dit-il en la regardant.

Candy sursauta un peu. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

« _Il est là, se dit-elle, ici dans mon appartement. »_

Leurs regards se rencontrèrentIls essayèrent tous les deux de paraître indifférents, mais l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était plus fort. Le regard bleu profond, et vert émeraude, étaient remplis de tendresse et d'amour.

- Bonsoir, Terry, dit-elle timidement.

Il déposa son manteau sur une chaise à coté de la porte.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Ça va, merci.

- Ça fait longtemps.

- On s'est vu l'autre soir, pourtant

- Assieds-toi s'il te plait

- Merci.

Et il prit place dans un fauteuil presque en face d'elle.

- Ça fait longtemps, répéta Candy

- Tu as déjà dis ça. Je ne vais pas rester longtemps…

- Pas de problème.

- Tu te demandes certainement comment j'ai trouvé ton adresse

- Oui.

- J'étais dans les parages et je cherchais l'adresse d'un de mes amis d'enfance quand je suis tombé sur ton nom. Je me suis dis si j'allais voir comment elle allait ? Après tout je lui dois bien ça, pour lui avoir posé un lapin il y a cinq mois.

Candy eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Il n'était pas au rendez-vous ?

- Tu n'y ét… ? commença Candy.

- Non, je n'y étais pas. Alors je me suis dis que je devais m'excuser. Tu ne trouves pas que les gens devraient s'excuser lorsqu'ils manquent un rendez-vous ?

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est la moindre des choses de s'excuser…dit Candy en entrant dans son jeu.

- Alors, me voici !

- C'est gentil de ta part….

- Je sais.

- Je me suis souvent demandé comment tu allais…

- Hum humm…

- Vraiment.

- J'ai aussi pensé à toi. Tu n'étais pas fâchée que je ne sois pas venu ? demanda-t-il en continuant son jeu.

Candy décida de continuer à jouer la comédie. Peut-être partira-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher.

- Oui, j'étais très en colère, mentit-elle, je me suis dit comment ose-t-il me traiter de la sorte ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ?

- Combien de temps as-tu attendu ? Tu as attendu longtemps ?

- J'ai attendu jusqu'à…. hésita-t-elle

- Jusqu'à minuit.

- Oh, dit-elle simplement quand elle comprit qu'il parlait de lui-même.

« _Il était là ! Je savais qu'il était là, se dit-elle au fond d'elle-même. »_

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Oh, j'étais très en colère. Après tout, j'étais là entrain de poiroter. ….

- …dans l'orage.

- L'orage, répéta-t-elle doucement.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu t'es dis en toi-même ?

- Que j'allais sortir me taper le premier mec que je vois !

- Mais tu n'as pas fais ça….

- Je ne l'ai pas fait ?

- Non, peut être que tu as essayé…

- Tu ne me blâmes pas … ?

- Non, j'aurai dû t'envoyer une note au moins.

- Peut être que quand tu y as pensé, tu ne savais pas où me joindre.

- Mais tu t'es certainement dis que quand tu me verrais, tu me demanderais pourquoi je ne suis pas venu.

- Non , non. Je me souviens on s'est dit, qu'on y serait et si l'un de nous n'était pas là, ça devrait être pour une très bonne raison.

- On a dit ça ?

- Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'on s'est dit. Alors, plus de question s'il te plait. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Il y avait de la limonade sur la table du salon dans une carafe avec des verres.

- Oui, merci. Tu en veux aussi ?

- Oui, merci.

Et il la servit et se servit aussi un verre.

- Merci, Terry.

Terry n'en pouvait plus. Plus de comédie. Il fallait qu'il sache. Et il dit.

- N'est-ce pas étrange ? J'ai marché jusqu'ici pour savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas là et je ne peux même pas te poser la question ! Quand je pense comment on était en harmonie sur le bateau !… comme les choses changent !

- Je sais.

Il regarda sa main et ne vit pas d'alliance.

- Tu n'es pas mariée avec…tu n'as pas de d'alliance.

« Tu ne sais donc pas que je ne veux épouser que toi et personne d'autre ? Se dit-elle. »

- Oh, l'autre soir ? Il m'a simplement accompagnée au ballet c'est tout. Et toi et Susanna ?

Terry sentit son cœur se réjouir.

« _Peut être y avait-il encore de l'espoir ?se dit-il. »_

- Oh, toi tu peux poser des questions ? Juste un accompagnement aussi.

Le cœur de Candit bondit de joie. Il n'était pas avec elle ! Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et Terry dit enfin.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, c'est une des raisons de ma visite.

Il alla prendre un paquet emballé dans du papier de Noël, sous son manteau et le donna à Candy.

- Merci, dit Candy un peu étonnée, moi je n'ai rien pour toi. Je ne savais pas que j'allais te voir.

Elle ouvrit le cadeau et y découvrit le beau châle en dentelle de Yaya, la Grand-mère de Terry n'était plus de ce monde. Elle eut des larmes aux yeux.

- C'est pour ça que mes lettres revenaient…

- Elle voulait que ce soit toi qui l'aies.

- Merci.

- Attends, je vais t'aider à le mettre…

Il prit le châle et le posa sur les épaules de Candy. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle les essuya avec sa main. Terry décida de partir. Il savait où elle habitait et il allait la reconquérir, car il sentait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux… Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ce châle te va très bien. J'ai fais un tableau de toi portant ce châle, comme on ne s'est pas revu, je lai donné à la galerie avec mes autres tableaux. Monica, la dame de la galerie m'a appelé pour me dire qu'une jeune femme voulait l'acheter et qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent sur elle et qu'elle était d…

Il fit une petite pause, regarda Candy, et il regarda autour de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

« _Il cherche le tableau_ _! Se dit-elle »._

Candy ne bougeait pas.

- …alors je lui ai dit de la lui donner pour rien, car si elle l'aimait tellement….

En disant ça il continuait à chercher des yeux, il ouvrit finalement la porte de la chambre de Candy et il s'arrêta enfin. Au mur était accroché le tableau qu'il avait fait de Candy portant le châle. C'était elle !

Il revint au salon et la regarda intensément.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, Terry ! Dit-elle les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- C'était tellement bête. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, je regardais en haut, je savais que tu y étais, j'en étais sûre…je n'ai pas vu la voiture…

- Oh ma chérie ! Dit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle, si le malheur devait frapper l'un de nous, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi ? Ma Candy, ma chérie, mon amour, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, tu étais là ! Tu étais là ! Plus rien ne nous séparera. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. Oh Terry si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué ! Il ne s'est pas passé un jour o une nuit où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Pardonnes-moi, mon amour….

- Pourquoi, chérie ?

- Pour ne pas avoir fait attention à la voiture qui m'a renversée…

- Oh non, mon amour, arrête, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement un peu partout sur son visage, c'était un accident, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Mais ça nous a fait perdre du temps….

- Shuuut ! je suis là maintenant, c'est fini… dit-il tendrement, on va rattraper le temps perdu en commençant par la chose que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis presque un an…

Il sortit une petite boîte de sa poche, la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait mise dans sa poche comme s'il savait ce qui allait se passer.

- Candice Neige André, dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle, veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma femme ?

Les larmes de Candy coulaient de plus belles, de joie cette-fois ci. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui lui arrivait.

- Oh, oui Terry ! Oui je veux t'épouser, mon amour.

Il prit la bague de diamant et la mit à son annulaire. Terry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Candy avait faim de ses baisers depuis presque un an, elle y répondit avec la même passion. Leurs lèvres ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer. Terry la prit dans ses bras, la porta dans sa chambre et la posa sur son lit. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser et à se caresser. Il la déshabilla tendrement et enleva ses propres habits et se mit caresser ses parties intimes. Candy sentit toutes les caresses et les touchés de Terry, mais elle avait peur de ne plus rien sentir à cause de sa paralysie. Terry sentit son hésitation.

- Ça va, ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je suis paralysée tu vois et j'avais peur de ne plus ressentir… mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, tu peux continuer…

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Certaine !

Ils firent l'amour comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ils ne prenaient plus la vie pour acquise après ce qui était arrivé à Candy. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient essoufflés et se reposaient. Candy avait la tête posée sur la poitrine nue de Terre.

- Chérie ?

- Hum hum ?

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir contacter pour me dire ce qui t'étais arrivé ? A cause de notre entente ?

- On avait dit que si l'un de nous ne vient pas…

- Mais justement, tu étais là…ça ne s'appliquait plus

- Mais je ne pouvais plus marcher et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que tu te sentes obligé de….t'occuper de moi… au cas où tu n'étais pas venu…je

- Tu ne voulais pas de ma pitié…

- Plutôt mourir…

- Mais que tu marches ou pas n'a aucune importance pour moi ! Je t'aime. Depuis la première fois où on s'est vu, je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Même quand tu as manqué notre rendez-vous, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Toute cette année a été un calvaire pour moi, la seule pensée que tu ne m'aimais plus me rendait malheureux. J'avais trouvé mon âme sœur, mon autre moitié, la pièce manquante, la pièce principale et elle n'était pas au rendez-vous le plus important de ma vie. Tu t'imagines comment j'ai pu me sentir ? Comme on s'était dit, plus de contact si l'un de nous n'y était pas…Tout mon univers s'est écroulé.

- J'étais hystérique lorsque je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital et que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais manqué le rendez-vous, on a dû me donner un calmant. Je voulais quitter l'hôpital pour aller te voir, mais je ne pouvais plus bouger mes jambes…non seulement je t'avais manqué, mais je ne pouvais plus marcher… Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, Terry. Je suis désolée pour tout…

- Allons, taches de son, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

- Tu as récupéré les photos de la croisière chez Yaya ?

- Oui, elles sont dans ses papiers personnels, je ne pouvais pas les regarder…

- Ça faisait trop mal, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est du passé. On le mettra dans un album.

- Mes amis vont bientôt venir me voir. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils nous trouvent dans cette position compromettante….

- Quoi ? Ca ne me dérange pas moi qu'on me trouve au lit avec la femme que j'aime….plaisanta-t-il.

- Terrence Granchester !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Ok, on a le reste de notre vie pour être ensemble. Préparons-nous, dit Terry.

- Ils seront là dans une heure, je ne suis pas pressée de quitter mon lit ou tes bras…. Fais-moi encore l'amour, mon chéri…

- Avec plaisir, dit-il en l'embrassa de nouveau.

Une heure plus tard, Albert, Annie, Archie leurs deux enfants, Patty et Joe arrivèrent les bras pleins de cadeaux et de différents plats. Ils étaient étonnés de trouver Terry avec Candy. Mais ils virent le changement dans l'attitude de Candy, et ils ne se posèrent pas trop de questions. Candy étaient avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il semblait l'aimer autant qu'elle aimait.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Dit Candy avec un beau sourire. Joyeux Noël ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter Terrence Granchester, mon fiancé….

Son petit group d'amis resta d'abord sans voix. Enfin, Annie prit la parole :

- Bonsoir, moi c'est Annie Cornwell

- Archie, le mari d'Annie et voici nos deux enfants, Anthony et Jessica.

- Patricia O'Brien, appelez-moi Patty.

- Joseph Connery, appelez-moi Joe.

- Albert William André, on ne s'était pas présenté l'autre soir.

- Enchanté de vous connaître tous, dit Terry en souriant, vous pouvez m'appelez Terry.

- Maman, il ressemble à l'homme dans les magasines, dit Anthony puis se tournant vers Terry, vous êtes l'homme dans les magasines ?

- Euh…oui dit-il

- Wow !

- Vous allez vous marier avec Tante Candy ?

- Assez Anthony, dit Archie, ne dérange pas le monsieur.

- Ce n'est pas un dérangement,… Archie ? C'est bien ça ? J'adore les enfants, dit Terry et se tournant ver Anthony, oui, je vais me marier avec ta Tante Candy.

- Super ! Mes amis à l'école seront verts de jalousie !

Annie alla s'asseoir à côté de Candy.

- Tu es toujours pleine de surprise, lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

- C'est arrivé aujourd'hui seulement, Annie, je te le jure.

- Tu es heureuse…

- C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'ai eu de ma vie ! Je ne l'ai encore dis à personne Annie, chuchota-t-elle, mais j'ai senti des picotement dans mes jambes….

- Oh Candy, c'est merveilleux ! C'est fou l'effet que Terry a sur toi dit ! Tu te rends compte que tu étais bloquée dans un cercle vicieux ? Tu ne voulais pas le voir, parce que tu ne marchais, mais tu ne marchais pas parce que tu ne le voyais pas !

- Annie, viens m'aider à mettre la table, dit Patty.

Ils dînèrent ensemble en parlant gaiement et ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Tout le monde était content. Candy était aux anges, elle avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie et elle était entourée de ses amis.

Quand ses amis s'apprêtaient à partir, Archie regardait Terry et se demandait quand il allait partir.

- Tu veux qu'on te dépose quelque part ? Tu habites loin ? Demanda Archie à Terry.

- Non merci, je ne veux pas vous déranger, je vais me débrouiller.

- Oh ce n'est pas un dérangement, Terry, ça sera un plaisir.

- Ça, j'en suis sûr ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même et plus fort, je dois parler à Candy, je prendrais un taxi.

- Mais…

- Aurevoir Candy, Terry et Joyeux Noël, interrompit Annie, allons chéri, on doit partir.

Et elle le prit par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Quand ils furent à l'extérieur, Archie demanda ;

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Il va probablement passer la nuit avec elle…

- Et ça te dérange parce que…. ?

- Elle est toujours fragile…

- Ça suffit Archie ! Ta jalousie est ridicule et pas très flatteur pour moi…

- Je suis désolé chérie, dit-il honnêtement, je veux seulement la protéger.

- Elle sait ce qu'elle fait et elle a Terry pour la protéger maintenant.

- Tu as raison, je m'excuse si j'ai eu l'air d'un petit ami jaloux.

Lorsque les autres furent partis, Candy et Terry étaient au salon et se préparaient à aller au lit. Terry était un peu perplexe par la réaction d'Archie.

- C'était quoi tout ça ? Demanda-t-il à Candy.

- Quoi ? Fit Candy innocemment.

- J'ai senti un petit froid de la part d'Archie. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de moi assez vite ! Même Albert était plus chaleureux et c'est ton ancien fiancé ! Taches de son, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

- Eh bien, c'est le mari d'Annie… il veut seulement me protéger.

- Contre moi ? Il m'a semblé jaloux…Taches de son… ?

- Ok. Après la mort d'Anthony, quand nous étions au college, j'ai eu l'impression qu'Archie voulait me déclarer sa flamme…

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Annie, qui était amoureuse de lui, l'a interrompu en criant « non ! » et elle s'est enfuie. Archie n'a jamais terminé ce qu'il avait à me dire et je l'ai encouragé à sortir avec Annie. Je ne partageais pas, malheureusement pour lui, ses sentiments.

- Attends un peu…Si j'ai bien compris, tous les membres de ta famille adoptive, ont été ou sont amoureux de toi ?

- Arrêtes, Chéri, dit-elle en souriant, c'est toi que j'aime, moi !

Il sourit et l'embrassa au front.

- Taches de son

- Oui, Terry

- Pourquoi es-tu restée à New York, pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée à Chicago près de ta famille et tes amis ?

Candy resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Pourquoi était-elle reste à New York ? Elle finit par dire.

- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Après l'accident, Albert voulait me ramener à Chicago, mais je ne voulais pas. C'est comme si une partie de moi voulait rester ici dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour, quand je marcherai et t'expliquerai ce qui était arrivé. On s'est revu et le lendemain…

- …j'étais à ta porte.

- Ça a marché !

Il la pris dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.


	9. Chapter 9

**UN AMOUR INOUBLIABLE **

**Par Mallory Quinn **

**Chapitre 9**

**« Perspectives d'avenir » **

Le lendemain matin, Candy se réveilla dans les bras de Terry.

- Bonjour, dit Candy

- Bonjour. Suis-je en train de rêver ? Ou tu es bien réelle ?

- Bien réelle ! allons, paresseux il faut se lever.

- Oui, je dois t'amener chez moi et te présente à ma mère et à Mme Henderson… Elles doivent se demander où je suis…

- Tu aurais dû les appeler, hier soir

- Hier soir j'étais occupé à passer du bon temps avec une femme que je croyais perdue, et que j'ai retrouvée.

- Je ne vais pas disparaître Terry, dit-elle en souriant. J'ai quelque chose à te dire…non, c'est une bonne nouvelle ajouta-t-elle en voyant son expression inquiète, j'ai senti des picotements dans mes jambes.

- Vraiment ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis hier… depuis que nous nous sommes réconciliés…

- Il faut aller voir le docteur.

- Oui, mais c'est le jour de Noël, chéri on ira après les festivités.

Terry téléphona à sa mère, qui les invita aussitôt à dîner chez elle. Elle recevait quelques amis. Candy et Terry se préparèrent. Il voulait l'amener chez lui pour la présenter à Mme Henderson, qui était venu ce matin de Noël, inquiète de ne pas avoir vu son patron revenir de sa visite chez Candy.

Quand Terry ouvrit la porte, Mme Henderson était derrière et elle tenait la porte ouverte quand elle vit le fauteuil roulant de Candy.

- Mr. Grandchester, Mlle …André ? dit-elle d'un ton interrogateur.

- Joyeux Noël ! Mme Henderson, oui c'est bien Mlle André, affirma-t-il. Candy je te présente Mme Henderson

- Bonjour Mme Henderson et Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël, Mlle André. Enchantée de vous connaître. C'est donc vous qui avez volé le cœur de mon patron, dit-elle pendant qu'ils s'installaient dans le salon.

Candy rit.

- Je vous dois une fière chandelle, ma fille. Grâce à vous il a arrêté de fumer et il s'est mis à la peinture quand il ne fait pas du théâtre.

- J'en suis ravie. Mais la volonté devait venir de lui.

- Et elle est modeste en plus ! et elle dit à Terry à l'oreille, je comprends pourquoi vous l'aimez tant, elle est charmante.

Les « quelques amis » de Mme Baker, étaient au moins une centaine. La troupe de théâtre de Terry était là. Et un autre invité surprise, Richard Grandchester, le père de Terry. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Sa santé n'était pas très bonne et il voulait faire la paix avec son fils et la femme qu'il aima jadis. Noël était une fête de famille et le temps des réconciliations et des miracles, pour ceux qui y croient.

Candy et Terry arrivèrent et ils furent accueillit chaleureusement par tout le monde. Terry fut surpris de trouver son père et sa mère ensemble. Peut être était-ce le fait d'avoir retrouvé Candy, mais il était content de voir ses parents ensemble.

« _Rien, se dit-il ne peut gâcher ma bonne humeur, pas même des années de rancunes envers mon père. »_

- Mes parents ensemble ? Noël c'est vraiment le temps des miracles ! Maman, Papa dit Terry, je vous présente Candice Neige André, la femme que je vais épouser. Candy, voici mes parents.

- Enchantée, dit Candy en souriant.

- Enchantés, dirent les parents de Terry ensemble.

- Voilà donc la cause des soucis de Terry ! Ravie de vous connaître enfin Candy, je peux vous appeler Candy ? dit Eleonor.

- Bien sûr.

- Venez donc que je vous présenter à mes invités…

Elle poussa le fauteuil de Candy et alla le présenter à tous ses invités. Parmi eux il y avait bien sur Susanna Marlowe, l'ex-fiancée de Terry. Elle regarda Candy avec dédain quand personne ne la regardait.

« _Il certainement pitié d'elle à cause du fauteuil roulant ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a fait ? Lui a-t-elle sauvé la vie ? Se demanda-t-elle Comment a-t-il pu me laisser pour ça ! On dirait que je l'ai deja vu quelque part…j'y suis ! C'est la femme qui avait fait tomber son programme au ballet ! Je me demandais pourquoi Terry a changé d'attitude après cette rencontre. Il me doit des explications ! »_

- Susanna, on t'a remplacé par un fauteuil roulant ! Dit Karen une jeune actrice de la troupe

- C'est certainement de la pitié…

- Je ne sais pas, Susanna, il a l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, tu as vu comment il la regarde ? Il en est très amoureux !

- Il ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça, il doit vraiment être amoureux… d'où sort-elle cette sainte-nitouche ? Je vais lui demander…

- Mais…

Avant que Karen puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Susanna marcha vers Terry. Il était en train de parler avec son ami Jason.

- Terry, je peux te parler ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, certainement.

- Allons dans le couloir.

Ils allèrent dans le couloir en dehors de l'appartement.

- Terry, commença-t-elle… quand as-tu rencontré ta petite amie ?

- Ma fiancée…

- Oh, excuse-moi, ta fiancée ! Dit-elle ironiquement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand ? insista-t-elle.

- Il y a, a peu près un an…

- Un an ?

- Sur le bateau de retour…

- Le bateau de retour ? C'est pour ça que tu as rompu avec moi ? Tu ne penses pas que tu aurais pu être honnête avec moi et me dire la vérité, au moins ?

- Tu as raison, pardonnes-moi Susanna.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi avez-vous pris tant de temps à vous mettre ensemble ?

- C'est une longue histoire, nous nous sommes perdu de vue et…

- …vous vous êtes revu l'autre soir au ballet. Je perdais vraiment mon temps en essayant de te reconquérir, hein ?

- Susanna…

- Attends un peu, c'est la femme qui m'a bousculé au port ce jour la ! Terry vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi…

- Ecoutes, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir mais, rester avec toi aurait été une erreur. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aime, comme moi, je mérite d'être avec celle que j'aime.

- Mais c'est toi que j'aime…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et retourna rapidement dans l'appartement. Terry aimait une autre femme. Si elle avait encore de l'espoir, la conversation avec Terry en avait fait disparaître les dernières lueurs.

Terry retourna dans l'appartement. Il retrouva Jason qui lui demanda ce qui se passait. Il lui dit que tout allait bien. Il se dirigea vers son père, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne le lui avait pas parlé. Depuis sa rébellion au collège. Son père n'avait pas cherché à le voir, il ne s'occupait que de sa famille. Mais Richard Granchester n'était pas heureux, ce mariage arrangé dans lequel il était coincé l'avait rendu malheureux. La seule femme qu'il avait aimée, la mère de Terry lui avait pardonné. Alors il voulait faire la paix avec Terry, ce fils qu'il avait ignoré pendant des années.

- Terrence, dit Richard, on peut parler un peu ?

- Bien sûr, père.

- Je voudrais te demander pardon pour mon indifférence pendant toutes ces années.

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne, père. C'est Noël le temps des miracles et des réconciliations.

- Merci, Terry. Je vois que tu es très amoureux de ta fiancée.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aimer autant une personne.

- Je suis content que tu sois avec celle que tu aimes. Moi, j'ai commis l'erreur de ne pas avoir épousé ta mère.

- Merci père. Mais il faut cesser de vivre dans le passé, Maman ne s'est jamais marié. Elle ne t'a jamais remplacé. Je crois qu'elle t'aime toujours.

- Que le ciel t'entende mon fils. J'ai finalement quitté ma femme, je ne voulais pas passer le reste de mes jours malheureux. J'ai eu la chance que ta mère m'ait pardonné.

- Mes parents ensemble ! Ça c'est une chose que je n'aurai jamais cru possible, après toutes ces années… C'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie, j'ai retrouvé la femme de ma vie et mes parents se sont réconciliés ! Joyeux Noël, père.

- Joyeux Noël, mon fils.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras pendant un moment. En temps normal, il aurait été froid avec son père, et pas aussi compatissant et facile à pardonner. Mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Candy, il s'était dit que la vie lui avait donné une nouvelle chance avec l'élue de son cœur, il pouvait donner une nouvelle chance à son père. Si sa mère et son père se remettaient ensemble…. A la bonne heure !

Il chercha Candy des yeux et la vit entrain de parler avec sa mère et une autre invitée.

- Maman, je peux t'emprunter Candy pour un moment ? Dit Terry.

- Oui, bien sûr chéri, dit Eleonor.

Il poussa le fauteuil de Candy jusqu'à la terrasse. Il voulait qu'elle prenne un peu d'air.

- Ça va, Taches de son ?

- Oui, merci. Ta mère est adorable. Je me rappelle Archie et Alistair découpaient ses photos dans les magasines quand nous étions adolescents…ils étaient fous d'elle.

Terry sourit. Susanna passait par là et elle ne put résister à la tentation, elle écoutait la conversation.

- Tu as vu Susanna ? Elle n'était pas trop froide ?

- Je crois que je serai aussi froide à sa place…

- Toi ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu es un vrai rayon de soleil ! Comment tu fais pour être toujours de bonne humeur ?

- On voit bien que tu ne m'as pas vu après mon accident ! Je me dis simplement que la vie est trop courte pour la passer à être de mauvaise humeur…

- Je t'aime tellement, dit-il simplement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Terry se baissa et embrassa Candy sur les lèvres. Susanna en avait assez. Elle se déplaça et alla rejoindre les membres de la troupe. Elle avait perdu Terry pour de bon parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il aimait une autre femme.

Jason qui observait Susanna de loin, il la suivit. Il voulait la réconforter. Il savait qu'elle souffrait de voir Terry avec Candy. Il avait toujours été secrètement amoureux d'elle mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Terry. Peut être avait-il une chance, maintenant ?

- Susanna, Susanna, appela-t-il.

- Oh Jason, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

C'était plus que Jason espérait. Elle était dans ses bras !

- Terry, il l'avait rencontré il y a un an…dit-elle, tout ce temps où j'essayais de le reconquérir, il était amoureux d'elle. Je perdais mon temps ! Quelle humiliation !

- Mais non, Susanna, tu étais amoureuse. C'est normal.

- Pardonnes-moi Jason, je veux plus t'ennuyer avec ça.

- Ce n'est pas un ennui, Susanna. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, merci, un verre de punch, s'il te plait.

Jason était fou de joie. Il avait une porte d'entrée avec Susanna. Il passa le reste de la soirée avec elle.

Les jours suivants, Candy et Terry allèrent voir le docteur qui leur donna de l'espoir. Les picotements dans les jambes de Candy étaient un bon signe qu'elle allait marcher bientôt. Candy suivit le traitement qui était toujours pénible et douloureux, mais comme elle avait retrouvé Terry, elle se disait que tout ira bien.

« _Je vais marcher. Je vais marcher pour mon mariage, se dit-elle. »_

L'hiver passa et le printemps arriva. La neige fondit laissant place à la boue d'abord, ensuite aux bourgeons. Les arbres recommençaient à avoir des feuilles vertes, les jardins fleurissaient de plus en plus. La vie continuait. Cette fois-ci, elle continuait avec Terry. Candy n'en revenait toujours pas que l'on puisse être aussi heureuse. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Candy et Terry se voient. Il venait la voir après les répétitions et elle assistait à toutes les premières. La presse spéculait sur leur relation et Terry dans sa discrétion perpétuelle ne leur disait pratiquement rien. Sa mère lui dit de dire quelque chose pour faire taire les rumeurs. La presse te bâtit, mais elle peut aussi te détruire disait-elle. Il suivit le conseil de sa mère et accorda une interview pour présenter Candy à la presse.

- Alors, M. Grandchester, qui est la jolie dame au fauteuil roulant ?

- C'est Candice Neige André, ma fiancée.

- De la famille André de Chicago ?

- Oui.

- A quand le mariage ?

- Dans quelques mois…

- Où vous êtes-vous rencontré ? Quand êtes-vous tombés amoureux ?

- Ça sera tout, dit l'agent de Terry.

- Aww ! Encore une s'il vous plait, M. Grandchester…

Susanna et Jason étaient devenus inséparables depuis la fête de Noël. Susanna se remettait de Terry et commençait à se rendre compte ce que c'était que d'être aimer par un homme...

Annie eut son petit garçon vers la fin du mois de mars. Archie était fou de joie et appela le bébé Alistair comme son défunt frère. Le petit semblait ressembler à son homonyme car il avait les cheveux noirs. Après avoir eut son bébé, Annie se consacra aux préparatifs du mariage de Candy. Terry étant une célébrité, le mariage devrait être grandiose disait Annie. Patty, Flanny et Annie seraient les demoiselles d'honneur. Anthony et Rosemary seraient respectivement le porteur de bagues et la petite fille aux fleurs. Eliza ne pouvait pas protester, malgré son dédain pour Candy, elle faisait bonne figure pour le public et laissa sa fille faire partie du mariage de Candy. Toute la maison Pony devait faire le voyage a New York pour le mariage.

Albert contribua aux dépenses du mariage de sa fille adoptive. Il avait rencontré une missionnaire en Afrique et en était tombé amoureux. Ils partageaient la même passion de l'aventure, des voyages, de l'exploration. C'était réellement son autre moitié. Elle s'appelait Lee Campbell, elle était américaine d'une famille aisée. Ses parents avaient essayé en vain de la garder en Amérique pour qu'elle se marie et fonde une famille. Avec Albert peut être resterait-elle en Amérique un peu plus longtemps. Les membres de la famille André semblaient beaucoup aimer les voyages, les parents d'Alistair et Archibald étaient à l'étranger, sans compter le père d'Anthony. Les parents de Lee se dirent qu'épouser un voyageur comme Albert était mieux que rien, au moins leur fille serait mariée.

Le mariage de Candice Neige André et de Terrence G. Grandchester, eut lieu le 7 mai, le jour de l'anniversaire de Candy. Toute sa « famille » c'est-à-dire, les André, les Legrand, les Cornwell, ses deux mamans Mlle Pony et Sœur Maria et toute la maison Pony étaient là! La Grande Tante Elroy aussi était du nombre. Elle était très vieille mais continuait à se soucier de ce que dirait les gens si elle n'assistait pas au mariage d'un membre de la famille, aussi indignée soit-elle. Du côté de Terry, il y avait bien sûr ses parents, qui étaient inséparables et toute sa troupe de théâtre y compris Susanna et Mme Henderson bien sûr.

La cérémonie commença sous l'air de « Canon » de Pachelbel. La petite Rosemary entra avec ses pétales de roses, suivit du petit Anthony avec le coussin en forme de cœur et les bagues. Annie, Patty et Flanny suivirent. Enfin la mariée arriva. Albert l'attendait à la porte de l'église. Elle arriva en fauteuil roulant avec sa robe de mariée et le châle de Yaya. L'assemblée se leva pour accueillir la mariée. La musique changea et la « marche nuptiale » de Mendelson débuta. A la grande surprise de tous, Candy se leva, prit le bras d'Albert, qui était encore éberlué de la voir debout, et ils se mirent à marcher vers Terry. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle pouvait marcher. Elle voulait surprendre tout le monde et elle avait réussi ! Elle avait une robe de mariée en satin blanc sans manches. Le décolleté devant et derrière était couvert avec des morceaux de voile et de guipure qui se terminait au cou. Selon la tradition, elle avait le châle de Yaya pour quelque chose de vieux, une jarretière pour quelque chose de bleu, les boucles d'oreilles d'Annie en diamants pour quelque chose d'emprunter et enfin un bracelet en émeraude que Terry lui avait donné pour que quelque chose de nouveau. Comme bouquet de fleurs elle avait les roses qu'Anthony avait créées pour elle. Ses cheveux étaient en chignon et un long voile traînait derrière et lui couvrait le visage.

Terry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'elle pouvait marcher ? Sa Candy était pleine de surprises. Il resta étonné pendant quelques instants. Candy dû le ramener à la réalité.

- Terrence, Terry, chuchota Candy, reviens sur terre, tu dois m'épouser.

- Oh oui, bien sûr.

L'assemblée, les demoiselles d'honneur et les enfants rirent doucement.

La cérémonie commença et au moment de dire les vœux de mariage, le prêtre dit :

- Notre jeune couple a préparé ses propres vœux. Candy, commencez.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais si beau. Tu es venu et tu as capturé mon cœur. Et tous les jours je t'aime de plus en plus. Un amour comme le notre est rare, ça doit venir de là-haut et je sais qu'il restera comme tel, pour toujours. Tu es l'être parfait pour moi, maintenant et pour toujours et je promets de t'aimer pour le reste de ma vie. La première fois que je t'ai vu, je savais que tu seras à moi.

Candy avait des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Terrence, c'est votre tour, dit le prêtre.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai eu le coup de foudre. Tu es celle que je cherchais toute ma vie sans le savoir. J'ai finalement trouve mon autre moitié, mon âme sœur. Tu es pour moi tout ce qu'une femme peut être et je te dédie ma vie pour toujours. Tu es comme le soleil qui chasse toute la pluie, quand tu arrive tu amènes des jours meilleurs. Alors, aujourd'hui, je promets de t'aimer pour toujours. La première fois que je t'ai vu tu étais déjà à moi.

Candy pleurait de plus belle ainsi que ses demoiselle d'honneur. Les enfants ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la mariée pleurait.

- Pourquoi elle pleure ? Demanda Rosemary

- C'est parce qu'elle est heureuse, lui expliqua Melle Pony qui avait aussi les larmes aux yeux.

Le reste de la cérémonie se termina sans problème.

Dans la voiture qui les amenait à la réception, Terry demanda :

- Alors, Mme Grandchester, j'aime beaucoup votre cadeau, vous en avez encore beaucoup de surprise comme ça ?

- Vous n'avez encore rien vu, Mr. Grandchester.

- Vraiment, à quand la prochaine surprise ?

- Si tu remplis ton devoir conjugal comme il faut ce soir, peut-être que dans 9 mois tu auras une nouvelle surprise.

- Dans neuf mois ? Je n'aurai rien entre temps ? Non, je m'excuse, t'avoir à mes cotés pour le reste de ma vie, est le plus beau cadeau que l'univers puisse me faire.

- Je t'aime Mr. Grandchester.

- Je t'aime Mme. Grandchester.

Il la prit dans ses bras et posa les lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné. Ils avaient le reste de leurs vies devant eux. L'année qu'ils avaient perdue n'avait fait que renforcer leur amour. Ils avaient rattrapé le temps perdu et ils n'avaient aucune intention d'en perdre encore.

FIN 


End file.
